Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Fracture
by KHLegacy
Summary: A Year has passed since the defeat of Xehanort and Kaen but all is not well when Dream Eaters are seen in the realm of light it is a sign of a Phenomenon that could doom both the realms of Light and Sleep the Mysterious Organizations of PISCOM and the Fragmented have chosen now to make their move knowing more about it Sora and his son Kiro must now take up the Keyblade once more
1. It began with a Dream

_**Alrighty then I know y'all been waiting for this the long awaited sequel to Kingdom Hearts: Relegacy! The opening theme for this story is 'What I've done' from Linkin Park**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_Stars glitter as thunder his heard lightning strikes over the starry sky as the words _

**KINGDOM HEARTS: BIRTH BY FRACTURE  
**_Come up_

_**It began with a Dream**_

Sora couldn't help but wonder where he was it looked like a mash up of the dream version of the World That Never Was and Oblivion plan.

He looked around he found himself back in his Mark of Mastery Clothes this time however there was no X no Recusants sigil that didn't stop him from feeling wary he suddenly heard a small whimper.

"Huh?!" he asked turning around there running up to him stopping to catch his breath was in light blue bright Cyan color with black and pink spots looking like a cross between a Dog and a cat was his dream eater from before his Keyblade war with Xehanort. "Eata?" he asked.

Eata quickly jumped into Sora's arms this would've made him fall back a little but he was used to all the times Kiro jumped into his arms thankfully he stopped doing this when he was ten. "What's wrong?" he suddenly heard voices he looked up to see Twenty figures human figures suddenly take the shapes of Monsters all the dream eaters ran from one that had been zapped by dark energy from the others.

"_Dad"_

"What the?!" Sora asked backing up as many Dream Eater Spirits ran from the monster the nightmares gathered around to be absorbed the large Dragon reared back roaring loudly.

"_Dad, dad! WAKE UP!" _

Sora gasped in fear running as fast as he could carrying Eata but the Dragon was flying right on his heels Eata jumped out of Sora's arms and cowered against a wall with other spirits who escaped to this point Sora summoned his Keyblade glaring "STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" he shouted the monster however lunged forward swallowing him whole. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed and fell into Darkness.

"_Starlight!" _It was then light shone and surged at Sora he suddenly yelped bolted up-right in his bed he looked over to see Kiro Crimson hair Horizon blue eyes and in red PJs short sleeved and legged smiling sheepishly, "Sorry I know you said no magic to wake you up but Mom said-"

"No, no its fine I can't blame you for being given an order that over rides mine." He yawned stretching "Especially when I have to get up for work." Kiro turned to leave when he heard Sora moan.

"What?" Kiro asked,

Sora fell back "I don't wanna go to work!" he mock complained.

"Ya know ya have to." Kiro replied. "We all have things we don't wanna do but we have to do them anyway." He lectured jokingly.

Sora looked up with a don't-do-that glare, "Don't you have something you should be doing I know for a fact you have school today."

"Oh right Shower!" he stated rushing forward Sora heard the water running as he got up at long last he used this time to get his briefcase packed Kiro had to be at school earlier than him work.

"It's stuffy in here." Sora muttered opening the window, "Good thing the AC's being fixed today."

_The sun rises over a small patch of islands the waves crash as Seagulls fly when the sun rises completely the world's name appears.  
_**[Destiny Islands]**

"Bye mom by dad!" Kiro shouted,

"Have a good day!" Sora called,

"See you later Kiro love you!" Kairi called,

"You too!" Kiro shouted he rushed forward to Riku's house Riku didn't live that far from them just a couple blocks up the road, it had been a year since he had fought Kaen and defeated the Syndicate the now fourteen year old embraced the new peace he took his mind off the past as he saw Takeshi and Raian come out of the Akeru house hold, "Guys!" he stated skidding to a stop.

"Hey." Takeshi greeted, "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kiro sighed looking down at his Uniform he much preferred his own clothes sadly his favorite outfit was not as it was the head band had gone missing the gloves had ripped in a training accident and as of now Kairi and Sora were trying to help him find a new outfit which was hard because the kid was very particular about what he liked he was only allowed to wear it on weekends now.

"My old outfit is dying." He sighed just thinking about it.

"Yes so you keep saying." Takeshi replied as he had heard this before.

"You do realize it's stained beyond repair with blood sweat and tears right?" Raian asked.

"But it's my favorite outfit it's my 'this is Kiro outfit.'" Kiro replied.

"Dude I swear it's harder to find an outfit for you then it is for London Tipton." Takeshi replied they suddenly saw a lady with blonde hair she was watching them like a cat would but this wasn't curiosity this was I found prey Kiro glared and stepped forward.

"Who are you!" he shouted no answer,

"Kiro you can't just do that!" Raian stated.

"She's staring at us she's got something to hide!" he stated summoning Guardian Angel and glaring Takeshi and Raian grabbed his arms in an attempt to keep him still.

"Kiro calm down! You're making a scene besides she's going away now!" Takeshi stated.

"Put the Keyblade away Kiro!" Raian stated sternly. Kiro blinked and dismissed his Keyblade.

"Sorry." He muttered, "I think I've become a bit prone to paranoia since we got back."

"A bit?" Raian asked sarcastically.

"Look I just…_sigh_ this is gonna sound crazy but….Kaen is still out there." Kiro replied.

"What? That can't be Kiro Xehanort killed him he can't bother us anymore." Takeshi assured.

"No….he's still out there Xehanort killed him with his Keyblade if a Keyblade releases Hearts from Heartless then why not people he could be a Heartless for all we know with a Nobody all the Nobody would have to do is kill his own Heartless then jump off a cliff or stab himself and voila Kaen returns he's alive I can feel it." Kiro stated.

"If what you say is true Kiro then he would've attacked us or some helpless world already or rounding up a few mooks to help him with the dirty work regardless if he does come back we'll help you take him out." Raian replied.

"Yeah we've got your back buddy!" Takeshi replied Kiro smiled and nodded.

"Thanks now we've gotta get to school!" they rushed to make sure they weren't late unaware that something was limping in the bushes glowing.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Kiro sat down in English class sighing he didn't think he'd hate a book this much but he did Nineteen-Eighty-four the worst book the Human race has ever had to endure! However there was the Ray of hope that they were finally finishing up the last chapter then they'd read the Great Gatsby which was Crystal's favorite book.

"_This almost makes me want to quit reading." _Kiro thought as they finished the book with Winston imagining himself being executed and being happy about the idea of being killed, which he stuck his tongue out at 'Big Brother' he gave a big whoop when they put the books back on the counter making everyone laugh at him.

"Mr. Tetsuya indoor voice." His teacher chastised,

"Yes Sensei sorry," Kiro replied humbly it wasn't long before the lunch bell rang he met up with Takeshi and Raian for lunch,

"Dude I swear after every chapter I read I came out of that class room with a headache, there were times it felt like my head would explode too!" Kiro stated,

"Yeah I'm just glad we don't have to hear about you whining about it anymore." Raian replied,

"Sorry I'll shut up about it." Kiro replied getting what Raian was saying he had spent the past few months complaining to them about it, "So you guys hear from the others lately?" Kiro asked,

"No I think they're all busy with their own things Oswalds spending time with his girlfriend and Ven has to help Terra and Aqua keep an eye out for anything suspicious in the universe plus there's Namine and Amei has her own problems." Takeshi told him.

"Yeah," Kiro sighed sadly,

"Hey cheer up it's Spring once Summer comes around we can go on a road trip you also keep talking about." Raian stated,

"Yeah" Kiro agreed, "I'm thinking PokeEarth I wanna see some more of Unova, and some other worlds We haven't been to Dragon Realms, Desert of Storms, Castle of Dreams, and definitely places to see some of our old friends like the Gaang, the Gargoyles, Amei, Ven, Namine, the RGPC…" he started to trail off.

"Kiro Summer's only so long." Raian stated,

"We'll manage." Kiro replied when screaming was suddenly heard they rushed outside only to see Miss Senai trying to keep anyone curious enough away while talking on a phone; "Don't give me excuses GIVE ME THE ARMY!" she shrieked while yelling on the Phone.

Kiro, Raian and Takeshi slipped passed her and rushed out to see a large nine tailed fox snarling it was a peachy orangish pink color the red tips of it's ears connected to spots on it's eyes which were blue and narrowed in anger it was purple tips on it's pink jagged chest fur with yellow fur on it's under belly beneath that wing tips were on the legs with yellow as well it also had a silver ring around it's neck and a mark similar to the Heartless insignia on it's forehead.

"What is that?!" Takeshi stated,

"It's not a Heartless we've gotta be careful!" Kiro stated as he and Takeshi summoned their Keyblades Raian didn't have his sword with him so he got into a fighting stance,

The monster unleashed a powerful burst of light they dodged it quickly,

"FIRE!" Takeshi shouted hitting that thing with a burst it swung it's tail around but Takeshi jumped over,

"PEARLAGA!" Kiro shouted the light hit the Fox monster hard causing it to flip over it was then that Kiro saw it's side "_It's hurt no wonder the spell did that much damage." _ He suddenly heard Raian and Takeshi charge. "WAIT!" Kiro stated blocking them.

"Kiro?! Are you crazy!?" Raian stated,

"It's hurt I think it's just lost and scared and it's attacking to defend itself." Kiro stated, "Look at it's side."

Raian and Takeshi looked and saw that there was a deep gash in it no blood which they weren't surprised with because this wasn't a normal creature however Kiro walked up to it, "It's okay we didn't know you were hurt we're sorry we were just trying to defend our school but we'll help you."

The monster growled Kiro dismissed his Keyblade as did Takeshi and Raian relaxed his body the creature took notice of this and stared at Kiro for a second before relaxing a small light surrounded it, when the light faded the creature was now much smaller limping towards him and landing in his arms exhausted it was about the size of a small cat now and had three tails.

"Poor thing" Takeshi muttered as Kiro picked him up, "So should we take him to my house or yours?"

"I'm thinking mine my mom's healing magic is strongest out of all of us." Kiro replied then he felt a tingle in his mind he figured it was the creature communicating because right after he got an epiphany. "She said she's a girl."

"The glowing magic fox with nine tails told you she's a girl." Raian replied before sighing, "Of course she did,"

"Raian, Kiro, Takeshi!" Mrs. Senai stated coming up to them, "What are you three doing out here?" Raian and Takeshi quickly got in front of Kiro to hide the Fox since Kiro was the shortest out of all of them.

"Sorry well whatever was happening has stopped." Kiro replied,

"Yes it has, anyway go get your things and head home, we're closing the school until further notice." Mrs. Senai replied the trio nodded Kiro quickly opened his locker and grabbed his things,

"I'm gonna head home now so my mom can take a look at her." Kiro replied,

"Okay calls us later to give us an update." Takeshi stated,

"Don't worry I will." Kiro replied, as he rushed out the door, racing down the hill as fast as he could racing hard he didn't want to lose any chance he had saving this little thing he raced up to the door and practically slammed it open, "Mom!" he called,

"Kiro what's wrong?" Kairi asked rushing over "are you alright?"

"I'm fine but she isn't." Kiro replied to the weakened creature who was now breathing heavily Kairi quickly took her and they began doing what they could for it first off they cleaned up the gash and Kairi fixed it up with Curaga,

"What happened?" Kairi asked,

"We were in school when she attacked it in fact she caused some damage to the school it's been closed so they sent us home." Kiro replied,

"I see," Kairi replied,

"By the way do you know what she is?" Kiro asked, "There's a mark on her head it's kind of like the Heartless insignia but it's not."

Kairi looked, "She's a Dream Eater."

"Dream Eater?" Kiro asked,

"Your father can explain what they are better than I can he dealt with them during his first Mark of Mastery." Kairi replied,

"Okay." Kiro replied as he sat down making a little bed for the Dream eater to sleep in to recover it was then Kiro noticed that the tips of her paws were red as were her tails the latter's looking somewhat like Keyholes. Once the bed was done Kairi had cleaned up the Dream Eater and healed her she didn't budge however but Kiro relaxed the spell had worked.

"So she just needs to sleep right?" Kiro asked, Kairi nodded it wasn't long before Sora opened the door,

"I'm home." He called, he grinned as he walked into the room, "There's my two favorite- huh? Uh guys why is there a Dream Eater on the Table?"

"Uh well…" Kiro replied before explaining what happened at the school.

"Seriously?!" Sora stated,

"They've closed it down till repairs are finished they're minor though so we should be back by next week Chikye didn't want to hurt anyone she just did that defending herself and getting in." Kiro stated,

"Chikye?" Kairi and Sora asked Kiro smiled sheepishly they instantly knew what he was thinking.

"No! Kiro I know you want a pet and yes you have proven you're responsible by saving the worlds but I don't think a Dream Eater is a good choice I don't think they should even be in the realm of light they're supposed to be in the realm of sleep its kind of like a wild animal only tamable they're happier where they're supposed to be you understand?" Sora asked,

Kiro mused about it then sighed, "Yeah I do." He stated in a defeated tone,

"Hey doesn't mean you can't name her I mean Chikye's a cool name I just wish I knew what it meant." Sora replied,

"Look at the tips of her tail that's one place." Kiro replied Sora did so and saw the keyholes,

"Oh I see." Sora replied with a smile there was a knock at the door Kiro quickly took Chikye and rushed her and the bed upstairs to his room once he did that he quickly jumped into the Dummy waiter that was in his room he was still able to fit in it and used it to sneak into the kitchen, there he saw Takeshi and Raian who shushed him he nodded in understanding,

They saw their parents sitting around a table with a woman with blonde hair icy bright green eyes and glasses she had a tie on her Uniform which was very military like but it wasn't like any Miltary Kiro had ever seen it had greens and whites she wore a skirt she seemed very calm a little too calm for anyone's liking especially Riku's or Crystal's they kept staring at her like she'd suddenly change into a Heartless.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tetsuya and Mr. and Mrs. Akeru I hope you don't mind that I brought you all here My name is Jhil Nabbat from PISCOM otherwise and mostly known as the Sanctum." She replied.

"Well that depends what for?" Crystal asked as calmly as she could,

"There have been recent reports of strange creatures running around different worlds I'm sure your husbands are familiar with them." She replied pushing the photo's forward Riku and Sora picked them up their blood running Ice cold when they saw Eata and Kimori both in the pictures and not too far from here either.

"What does that have to do with us?" Sora asked,

"And if you don't mind me asking how do you know about other worlds or what we are?" Riku added coldly.

"The Sanctum makes it their business to know I also know that you have two sons one adopted Mr. Akeru." She replied with a smirk making him growl slightly,

"I don't see Kiro here." Nabbat added,

"They're all out." Sora said suddenly "Studying ya know with Finals coming up."

"I see." Jhil Nabbat replied before turning to a couple of Soldiers standing behind her. "Search the house."

"WHAT?!" Sora growled "You can't do this!" he yelled getting held back by several more who came in Kiro thinking quickly rushed up stairs however he knocked over a picture running through causing them to catch sight of him Takeshi and Raian.

"Get out of our house I knew there was something I didn't like about you!" he snarled summoning his Keyblade.

"Raian!" Crystal shouted tossing him a bag when he pulled it out he grinned he quickly switched out the Storm twins in favor of his sword's base form,

"How did…gasp!" Nabbat suddenly remembered Crystal packing her purse.

"Yeah she's smart like that!" Riku stated with a smirk as Crystal had an innocent smile on her face.

Kiro and Kairi began to glow brightly the area around them lit up scaring the PISCOM soldiers a little.

"Hold your ground!" Nabbat shouted as they were teleported outside where they realized that here the Keybladers wouldn't hold back Nabbat had to quickly dodge the blows of Sora, Riku and Kairi Kiro, Takeshi and Raian meanwhile were battling it out with the PISCOM Soldiers Kiro quickly put up a reflect attack that sent the bullets back as the battle continued Nabbat realized that she had been backed into a corner.

She quickly pulled out a bomb and hurled it into the air it created a seal that stopped everyone dead in their tracks. "Perfect." Nabbat smirked as the heroes were quickly grabbed by the PISCOM soldiers.

"Let us go!" Kiro shouted, "What do you even want?!"

"The Soul Fox where is it?" Nabbat asked,

"_Soul Fox….ChiKye_!" Sora thought in a panic everyone remained quiet,

"I see no one's going to cooperate?" Jhil asked, "Very well until we get our answer we'll keep the boys with us."

"Kiro!" Sora shouted,

"Takeshi Raian!" Riku shouted as Crystal and Kairi screaming started to struggle Kiro was trying hard to struggle but it was no use the men were much stronger without his magic and Keyblade he was no match however he suddenly heard something it was the call of a Fox he turned to look darting out of the door rolling around in a ball of light and knocking Sora, Riku, Crystal and Kairi free was ChiKye rushing forward.

"ChiKye!" Kiro shouted,

"Don't let it get to the Children!" Nabbat shouted as the PISCOM Soldiers rushed at it but Chikye effortlessly dodged and landed right near Kiro and Raian who were closest to each other suddenly there was a flash of light.

_Kiro begins to glow a gold light appears around him as Raian's image appears in the back ground he becomes more built as a green sleeveless shirt is put on him with a bandana tied around his right arm along with olive colored pants and the light brown belts and green and olive shoulder pads Raian once wore his hair turns sandy colored as he pulls out Raian's sword from his back his now brown eyes snap open as the Galian insignia winged like heart appears on his back the same symbol appears behind him._

Nabbat growled, "Too late not to spill blood anyway men take him down!" she shouted,

They quickly shot however Kiro back flipped away from the attack he dropped his sword and seizing the opportunity the Soldiers blocked the attack however Kiro quickly weaved through the shots and began beating them up with well-aimed kicks and punches, grabbing the sword he quickly activated the Geo Axe,

"He's never been been able to lift that before!" Sora stated,

Kiro with a roar rushed forward as quickly as he could slamming the ground with the Rock Breaker command Style causing the ground around the PISCOM soldiers to surge upward and slam them in different areas, Nabbat growled as she faced down the fused hero.

"I'll handle you myself!" she said simply taking off her glasses before rushing forward however Kiro switched to the storm twins and activated the Cyclone command style making as Nabbat tried to strike Kiro countered with powerful spinning blows, he quickly dodged out of the way of a powerful combo from here and turned,

"WIND SPINNER!" he shouted but it also sounded like Raian had shouted the attack as well he managed to knock her back she jumped back up Kiro forewent his weapons and dodged a blow grabbing her hand and twisting it around behind her he then threw her against her soldiers then came the finisher Kiro spun around crashing into her and all the others knocking them against the wall, Kiro then switched to the Thunder Bolt command style and attacked with electricity edged slashes and thrusts, but that wasn't the least of their worries as Sora suddenly launched an Ultima spell.

"Nabbat the Seal it must have broke during his assault what do we do?" one of the soldiers asked, she gritted her teeth.

"Retreat for now." They stated rushing off Kiro watched them go he suddenly looked pale a light flashed before revealing Kiro and Raian both exhausted and falling knocked out, the others rushed up to them, Sora saw something strange at that point Raian was back in his School uniform Kiro however was in an entirely new outfit,

It was a bit like his old outfit but there were many differences first off the bust of the Jacket was a high white collar with a line pattern that dipped a square at the bottom inside of the white was black the shirt underneath the jacket the shirt was a red orange however the sleeves had a black stripe around the armholes and a black round stripe on each shoulder and a black stripe on the very bottom right above the brown belt he now wore Sora noted that the jacket also a zipper down the middle.

Kiro's pants were a lot like his old ones too except that there were red pockets attached to them with brown belts there was a angular white stripe edged in black on them the tips of the pants were a black stripe edged in thin white pin stripes a red stripe then a white striped edged in thin black pin stripes opposite of the ones above,

The hole and edge of the zipper of his new shoes were black with a red tipped tongue gold bottoms with a blue gel spot a red stripe horizontal on the front the backs had patterns similar to his old shoes however it was normal red edging orange red Kiro also now had the Mark of Mastery insignia on his shoes on his left hand was a black glove covering the scar Xehanort gave him last year was a red orange long glove with only a middle finger and no other fingers edged in black a little like the gloves he wore last year last but not least Kiro had a new red Headband the tips of the tie offs had white Keyholes on them.

Chikye was awake looking around trying to wake Kiro who groaned but didn't wake.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Later Sora contacted Master Yensid and told him what happened, "_I see." _The Hologram replied, "_Then I was too late." _

"Too Late for what?" Sora asked,

"_Something is happening Riku I want you to relay what has happened to Roxas then head to the Land of Departure to personally relay this information to Masters Terra Aqua and Ventus personally this Sanctum have been seen lurking nearby while you're there investigate." _

Riku nodded, "Understood."

"Wait!" Sora suddenly said there was a pause before he nodded, "I'm going to consider me out of retirement!"

"What?" Crystal asked confused,

"Sora…." Kairi muttered, they suddenly saw Kiro come down happy and energetic at his new outfit he had made a couple of adjustments belts crisscrossing like an X on his chest the Silver badge Ven gave him last year was now pinned to the middle he also put his Keyblade armor on his right arm he beamed at them,

"How cool is this outfit!" he stated however he saw Sora's face it was sad and regretful.

"Dad….I'm okay so is Raian he's upstairs talking with Takeshi about what happened right now." Kiro assured.

"So you're both awake that's good." Crystal stated,

"Hey Kiro why don't you head upstairs with the others kay?" Sora asked,

"Okay." Kiro replied walking upstairs but he stopped to hear Riku,

"You're coming with me to YenSid's?" Riku asked, "Well it's great to have you back."

"Thanks, but if this has anything to do with Kaen being gone or Kiro destroying the Keyblade then I have to fix it besides I owe it to the worlds you know some of them went to sleep not restored completely." Those words cut Kiro like a knife he was halfway up the stairs when he heard it walking carefully to catch every word.

"_Not all the worlds were restored….did I must of done something wrong that must be why King Mickey went away the secret mission was to find a way to wake them up."_

"Besides I owe it to the worlds I abandoned them and look what happened! I have to make it up to them I was a lousy guardian of Destiny and now I have to fix what I broke." Sora stated,

"Sora you didn't do anything wrong." Kairi assured,

"You know that's not true you also now that I failed Kiro too we were gonna tell Kiro about the Keyblade when he turned sixteen but after Xehanort attacked us I just…I was done." Sora replied,

"Back then you had a son who missed you so much same with me, things were different from when we were kids but they've changed again this time you have nothing to feel guilty about Kiro will understand this time." Riku replied.

Sora nodded, "Anyway we're leaving tomorrow morning." Sora stated,

"You better get ready then." Crystal muttered sadly Kiro wiping away tears headed up the stairs he couldn't believe it in the end he had failed.

* * *

_**Special attacks and Spells**_

Kiro-Galian Dream**- Wind Spinner: **_the user spins while generating a powerful gust of wind that cuts the foe while clearing them away great for clearing crowds_

* * *

_**Dream Drives**_

**Galian Dream (Kiro+ Raian): **_In this form Kiro looses some of his magic power and all but his elemental spells however he gains greater physical attack power and more styles of fighting and speed he is capable of using all of Raian's command styles he has Raian's coloring and clothes but retains his appearance_

* * *

**J****hil Nabbat: **_A chief in a mysterious organization called the sanctum they were after Chikye for some reason but that is unknown much about them is unclear_**(Final Fantasy XIII 2010)**

**Sanctum soldiers: **_Foot Soldiers who serve something called PISCOM or the Sanctum not much is known about the purpose of their organization though_**(Final Fantasy XIII 2010)**

**Ms. Senai: **_The Principal at Kiro's school since Sora went to it_**(The Island Boys 2011)**

* * *

_**Yeah I know a lot of people canon itself will redo Bios but I decided not to however if you think I should I'll go back and put in the bios for Sora and co. anyway the Soul Fox the kind of Dream Eater ChiKye is will be told on another date also the name is pronounced Key-Kay**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Sora's new Journey!

_**Okay chapter two and I have to apologize I forgot to add the Dream Drive Bio to the first chapter I've gone back and fixed that and also new thing I'm doing with the chapters narrating the last time thing will be the Pro-bending announcer from Legend of Korra! Okay also here are the ages for Kiro and Co.**_

_**Kiro-14**_

_**Takeshi Amei and Raian- 15**_

_**Ventus/Ven- 16**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

Peace is over! Dream Eaters have been spotted in the Realm of Light as Sora finds out when his Son Kiro brings home an injured Soul Fox named Chikye however the mysterious PISCOM hoped to capture her for their own nefarious purposes things looked bleak until Chikye managed to merge both Kiro and Raian into a red hot upcoming warrior later the heroes relayed this information to Master Yensid who gave them instructions and Sora decided to come out of retirement will this legendary warrior find his old groove and save the world?

_**Sora's new Journey!**_

Everyone had pretty much stayed the night at Sora's the next day Sora has having a dream about his wife sadly for him something was sitting on his chest,**(Cue the Dream Eater theme!)**

"Mmmmm Kairi!" he leaned for a kiss which it returned there was a familiar whimpering he opened his eyes to see a Meowwow on him, "WAHHH!" he screamed jumping out of bed Kairi who had been watching giggled "EATA?!" he stated to the bright Sky blue Meowwow "how'd you get here?!"

Suddenly Kiro rushed in with Chikye on his shoulder Sora gave him a look, "I didn't do this!" Kiro quickly said "I just woke up and-"

"WAHHHHH!" came Crystal's scream the whole family rushed downstairs to see Crystal with a bat and Riku trying to calm her down as a Navy colored Kimori Bat made it's way to Riku's shoulder looking very scared,

"It's not you she's never liked bats." Riku told him,

"Riku….don't move…..a muscle!" she stated taking a swing however Riku cut it in half with his Keyblade,

"Hey!"

"Crystal calm down it's not a real bat this is Kimori he's the Dream Eater I got paired up with in the realm of sleep."

"You were paired with a bat?!" Crystal asked, "Why'd have to be a bat!" she moaned,

Riku shrugged, "Cause." He replied simply.

Kiro looked over to see Takeshi come down stairs following him was a Dream eater with yellow eyes in triangle shapes with bring green blended ears with bright lime green and spring green which most of it's body claws and tail matched it's head and chest was a bright blue with a slightly darker shade on the tips the tops of it's hind legs had some flame crescent patterns to them almost like wings it was where the Dream Eater insignia was located on it's back was a large splotch of purple with yellow crescent moons two of which it had on the back of it's front paws the thighs of it's back legs were crescent shaped all of them were orange.

Kiro giggled when he noticed that when Takeshi moved the Crescent wolf did and when he stopped the dream eater sat very still as if awaiting orders,

"You got a dream eater partner too?! Did Raian get one?" Kiro asked excitedly.

Raian walked into the living room with a Chameleon like Dream Eater on his head it had tan colored horns the Dream eater insignia smack dab in the middle of it's head orange rimmed magenta spots lining the side of it's body under a teal stripe it's feet were yellow tipped with a teal stripe with a thin stripe on it's head, body and chin which had a spring green in it as did the top of it's tail with a teal stripe lining it the rest of it's tail and body were a pale mint green and the tip of it's crest and back fin were a pale lavender on one side and a smoky light blue on the other the two mixing in the middle and an orange swirl on it's forrest green eyes with a light blue star in black.

"Does this answer your question." The Camo lizard let its tongue stick out a little in response.

"Yes." Kiro replied,

"Sora!" Roxas called as he knocked on the door there was Roxas standing there with his outfit from the last adventure with a strange Dream eater on him it had a bright true blue outfit with green circle eyes lining where the eye holes were was a thin orange stripe his scarf was a red blended with yellow with orange in the middle he had a pair of swords on his back both in lime green electric blue blended scabbards and yellow and green gloves and shoes.

"So I come to the house this thing jumps on my head." Roxas replied then attempted to pry the Mini Samu off his head, "And grrr…..it….won't…come…off!" he stated then gave up, "Care to explain?"

Sora stared dumbfounded before smiling sheepishly, "Happy free Dream Eater Day!" he stated with a nervous laugh.**(End theme)**

"Cool the jacket is reversible look at this!" Kiro stated having cheered up a little upon the discovery he found that when turned inside out the colors on his jacket were reversed the red and tan now being around his chest, "Thanks Chikye this is so cool!" he stated,

Chikye barked in happiness but whined a little when Kiro put it back on sadly and redid the belts and sat on the bed Raian and Takeshi caught a glimpse of a silver star on the back of his Jacket it was gold on the inside where the black and white were around the bottom the star had about eight points the bottoms of which curved around what they were over for the four biggest points it was a small circle this star Kiro had saw it too and squeed that's when he had noticed the reversible feature.

"I shouldn't be celebrating I messed up." Kiro stated,

"Messed up?" Raian asked,

"Not all the worlds were restored completely, that's why the King took off that was his secret mission it's my fault he's been gone for so long." Kiro sighed Chikye turning into a one tailed ferret form climbed up onto his shoulder and nuzzled him.

"What do you mean?" Takeshi asked,

"When we beat Kaen and Xehanort we saved the worlds and brought them back but some weren't restored right and went to sleep King Mickey went to wake them, I must've done something wrong last time." Kiro explained,

"Kiro I'm not sure we know how the worlds were restored." Takeshi stated, "Chances are we have no control over that."

"Ya know it could be worse Destiny Islands could've gone to sleep." Raian suggested with Takeshi giving him a look, "What?"

"No he's right and we're lucky!" Kiro sighed as he let his head hit the window lightly he saw something out of the window, "They're getting ready to leave!" he stated rushing out the door, warping down to the down stairs hall and out the door, "DAAAAADD!" Kiro shouted

Sora turned just as the light for the Gummi Ship appeared to see Kiro rush out, "Kiro what are you doing here?" he asked as Kiro caught his breath,

"I'm going with you!" he stated "This is my fault too I have to fix it! this whole the thing the world going to sleeps it's my fault there was something I did wrong or didn't do!"

Sora smiled sadly, "Kiro you can't control what happens the worlds going to sleep is not your fault."

"Well okay maybe that's not my fault but my heart is telling me what's happening now is PISCOM the Dream Eaters it's not good for them to be here! Not that I don't want them to be but…."

"Kiro." Sora said firmly, "You're not coming with me I know you want to help but this is my fight not yours."

"But Dad-"

"My decision is final you're staying!" Sora stated, "I'll call tonight okay…"

"Okay." Kiro muttered his head hanging low when Sora disappeared he trudged off to the beach.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"So what did Amei and Takeshi have to say?" Sora asked on the Gummi ship as Donald and Goofy frowned it seemed like he wanted to know Kiro wasn't the only one mad at a parent.

"Well Amei wanted to come but I told her no she just huffed and stormed off, why is our pain your comfort?" Roxas asked accusingly.

"I just wanna the indication I'm not a horrible parent okay!" Sora snapped back,

"Guys calm down look they're mad yes Takeshi is too just so you know but this is something only we can handle it's not like last year when everyone was either missing or captured." Riku stated,

"Yeah and it was all to them but it's not this time and you'd be a horrible parent to let them come." Roxas stated,

"Yeah…" Sora muttered,

"Hey come on Sora no frowning no sad face okay?" Goofy asked,

"Yeah we're gonna see Terra, Aqua and Ven!" Donald added Sora nodded happy about that.

"We're getting close to disembarking, you ready Sora?" Riku asked he nodded,

_A Keyhole shines unlocking something before chains of light rush out and latch to bits of land that float up the light clears to reveal a beautiful castle a Keyblade slashes the wave of those attacks reveals letters  
_**[Land of Departure]**

Sora and Co landed in the courtyard just outside the castle Sora glanced around and smiled, "It's still just as beautiful here as ever."

"Good thing Aqua was able to switch it back from Castle Oblivion." Riku noted, it was then a couple new Dream Eaters appeared one was a lizard with a large mouth it was green on the top with an orange underbelly purple legs and yellow claws a yellow mouth behind two purple stripes on it's tail the fin was light blue tipped and purple.

The next Dream Eater was a small chick like bird it had a white ring of feathers around it's neck a Turquoise and pale purple blended body with Cyan feet and white claws it's wings were pink blended with Orchid purple the tips of the wings and the crest on top of it's purple head were blue fire.

"Whoa hey there little guys you lost or something?" Sora asked them but they just bounded towards the castle Sora raced in after them it wasn't long before he lost them however he did however see someone watching the group file in from the stairs.

the front of her hair looked the same but it had a bit of a spiky pony tail at the back she had a bit of neck armor silver with a pink rim her shirt was a navy blue and sleeveless her Keyarmor was now on her shoulder and she was wearing silver gloves that reached them they only had one finger much like Kiro's the rims and lone fingers were rimmed in pink she had a cerulean cloth hanging from her blue skirt that went to her knees the skirt was held on because of Pink belts that crossed in the front before going around her waist above.

Like Terra she wore her insignia like a belt buckle had a navy line on the bottom her shoes had been slightly altered the shorter navy socks showed a little skin between them and the skirt the metal parts themselves seemed the same however then on her shoulders falling back behind her were a couple of belts with pointed silver tips and ringed holes.

"Aqua hey!" Sora greeted cheerfully.

"Sora it's been a while you here to visit?" Aqua asked as she came down the stairs,

"Well I would've brought Kiro and Kairi if that were the case sadly." Sora joked grimly she nodded in understanding.

"Where's Terra? We've got loads to tell you guys and he needs to hear it too." Roxas replied.

"AHH!" they heard Terra screamed he came running out of the room chasing down a Dream Eater, "Stop him he's eating everything!" Sora watched and true to Terra's word the Dream Eater gulped down one of the thrones Sora gaped and rushed for the Snapper Lizard just as it tried to eat the next one but it saw Sora charge at it and jumped away,

"HEY!" Sora shouted everyone at this point had rushed up to the upper floor to catch it they jumped and lunged at it to no avail Terra however got the idea of sealing it and himself inside a force field.

The Dream Eater turned to Terra who smirked, "May I ask what you're gonna do now?" he asked the Dream Eater answered that by jumping onto his head and biting it. "AHHHHH!"

"Terra!" everyone shouted he was able to bring down the force field,

"Get this thing off of me!" Terra shouted,

"STOPZA!" Aqua cast directly on the creature who now holding still was able to be pried off his head,

"Am I bleeding?" Terra asked as he rubbed the top of his head fortunately nothing, "Doesn't look like that thing was biting hard enough."

"It is a Dream Eater Spirit maybe it was just playing." Goofy suggested.

"Yeah well I didn't like the game." Terra gruffed,

"Well you're not gonna like what we have to tell you more." Roxas replied they set the Snapper Lizard down and talked,

"And now the Sanctum is here." Terra muttered, Sora was able to get a good look now that he wasn't thrashing around, he had a rust colored sleeveless shirt on one side was a white gold lined Jacket that had been cut but held to the rest of his body with dark brown belts going around his midsection in half his Hakima pants had replaced with brown baggy pants with Gold pin stripes lining the pockets the Gold Mark of Mastery insignia was as on the Center of a plate of black armor that was between the belts his keyblade armor on his right arm just as before.

"Yeah We don't know why they're here but we know that they're not on our side they tried to use Kiro Raian and Takeshi as ransom for ChiKye they called her a Soul Fox." Sora stated,

"Back before we met up with you Crystal handed me the Dragon King Blade when they asked for her." Riku replied summoning it to show it off, "they did a couple of tests on her that showed she wasn't Bahamut's summoner but she was I think she may have passed me the power somehow."

"That's definitely the case it is possible for a Summoner to pass their power." Aqua replied.

"There was something else Chikye somehow managed to fuse Raian and Kiro together that's what saved us they then came back apart exhausted but other than that it was like nothing happened!" Sora added.

"HUH?!" Donald asked surprised,

"So maybe Chikye has the power to fuse other people together." Goofy suggested.

"Yeah then take them back apart like no problem!" Donald stated getting it.

"Hey I forgot to ask where, are Ven and Namine?" Sora asked,

"They're out." Aqua replied with a slight smile, "Ven took her to the Million Dreams Festival."

"Hmm if that's the case I have an idea what they're looking for." Terra replied standing up, "Follow me." At that point the Stopza had worn off and the Snapper Lizard charged at Terra going for his head but Terra quickly pulled up his Keyblade causing it to grab that instead.

"Ahh see Terra he's just wants to be your friend." Sora said.

"Yeah well he should've thought of that before he bit my head." Terra replied managing to get him off and place him down.

"Look at it this way he removed all traces of Xehanort from the Castle wasn't that the throne he sat in during your first Mark of Mastery?" Sora asked suddenly the Snapper Lizard gagged and blecked the throne he swallowed had come hurtling out of him and crashed into the wall as a slimy mess of pieces and splinters.

"Charming." Terra deadpanned sarcastically. It wasn't long before they were down a hall Sora had never seen this hall then again he hadn't really been to Land of Departure before. There was a strange blue light at the end of the tunnel it was blue and warm coming from it flying towards them right into Aqua's arms was the Pyrochick from before.

"Hello there." Aqua greeted only for the Pyrochick to nuzzle her she smiled,

"Hey guys that Snapper Lizard is following us." Sora replied they glanced back and saw nothing, "Well at least it was I wonder where he went."

"We can worry about that later." Terra replied as he stopped at the door, "We're here, Aqua I need Master Keeper."

"Alright Aqua replied summoning it and handing it to Terra who slid it inside the lock and turned it like a normal key,

"Couldn't have one of yours worked?" Roxas asked,

"No this lock is special Master Eraqus made it so that only his Keyblade would open this chamber." Aqua replied,

"So you had Master Keeper this whole time." came a voice they turned to see PISCOM standing there,

"NABBAT!" Sora snarled as everyone summoned their Keyblades.

" Really would've thought you'd place it inside Eraqus's tomb by now." Jhil replied.

"You went into Eraqus's Tomb?!" Aqua snarled summoning her own Keyblade as did Terra both looked ready to rip Nabbat's head off.

"You have no right!" Terra added.

"Whether I do or not is not the problem the boundaries between the realms of sleep and light themselves have shattered this is the opportunity PISCOM has needed to revive Raganarok."

"Ragnarok?!" Sora asked getting a gasp from Donald.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!" Donald shrieked.

"That thing is the embodiment of Destruction alongside the Destroyer why would you bring that monstrosity back!?" Aqua yelled.

"For a new world both the Destroyer and Ragnarok are believed to bring about a new world by issuing the destruction of a world that cannot be fixed while the Destroyer can only be dis-patched in one world at a time Raganrok is capable of destroying the Universe itself with this power we can be rid of Heartless and all evil in the universe." Jhil replied.

"And everything else?!" Roxas barked,

"A trivial Sacrifce." Nabbat said simply.

"Try and get into this room then!" Terra snarled as he too summoned his Keyblade, the PSICOM Soldiers rushed forward among them a PISCOM Marauder who clashed with Terra the two clashed back and forth as Sora and Riku once again took on the PISCOM Soilders.

Roxas and Aqua however were going toe to toe with Nabbat, she took a swipe at them however to her surprise Aqua's blade had become wrapped in energy Roxas also split his she had to dodge the barrage of attacks that came her way she grabbed another seal however The Mini Samu came out of nowhere and tackled her over then the Ember Chick Aqua had earlier appeared and burned the box with a burst of flames,

"We owe you guys one!" Roxas stated Jhil however landed a kick into the Mini Samu and sent it flying Roxas gasped using a good wall kick he caught him, "Are you okay?" he asked the Dream Eater jumped out of his arms and prepared a slash attack the Ember Chick and Ember kept any sneaky PISCOM Soldiers out of the room by blasting them with Fire attack they could manage.

Meanwhile Terra and the Marauder clashed Terra had gotten pushed back but before his opponent could land a final blow the Snapper Lizard leapt up and bit his head screaming he struggled to get it off as Terra recovered the Snapper Lizard had been thrown off but he landed on his feet "impressive." Terra admitted.

"DARK AURA!" Riku shouted knocking several aside as Sora launched Ultima he looked around he and the others were covered in a pink aura it was just like back in the realm of sleep,

"Everyone get ready team up with your Dream Eaters and we'll clear them out!" Sora shouted,

"Okay!" they responded Riku combined with Kamori and gained a pair of black wings and his Keyblade was bathed in a white light,

Aqua was covered in blue fire with a pair of her own wings Mini Samu became a large sword Roxas the aura letting his Keyblades float grabbed it and split it into two getting four swords Oath Keeper Oblivion and the two Dream Blades.

Eata grew large as Sora jumped onto his back Terra had to grab the Snapper lizard as his body contracted into his head which grew.

"PHOENIX RUSH!" Aqua shouted rushing into the PISCOM Soldiers including Nabbat who had a look of Oh crap on her face before screaming as she flew away Roxas sped around hacking and slashing at every target in striking distance they were sent flying back as he landed a kick on the last RIku flew away from all the bullets that dared try to strike him only for them to get struck by a burst of Twlight,

"Go for it Eata!" Sora shouted the Meowwow chirped in agreement as he began to do his trade mark move jumping up and down on his tummy striking foes and knocking them back,

The PISCOM Soldiers including the Marauder who were facing Terra screamed as the Snapper lizard snapped at them trying to eat them making them rush into Riku who landed several deadly blows sending them back into Snapper Lizard to finish the Job Terra suddenly saw Nabbat rush into the room.

"NO!" he shouted jumping off the Snapper Lizard on his shoulder as they rushed in he quickly struck down Nabbat with Dark Firaga and threw her out of the room as he grabbed the scroll.

"NAAAMM-" the Snapper lizard went to try and get it but Terra moved it away.

"Answers not Food!" he stated he saw that the entire PISCOM force that had been in the castle had been gathered in a crumpled heap with Aqua standing over them.

"GET OUT OF MY CASTLE!" she snarled as she opened a Keyblade Corridor under them.

"This isn't over!" Nabbat said firmly "We still have this world surrounded I wonder what you'll about that?" she asked as she too disappeared beneath the glow.

Aqua hung her head, but glared at the spot nonetheless, "The Same thing I always do she stated summoning Master Keeper she lifted it high the light shooting through the Castle to lock away Land of Departure when it was over they found themselves outside of it.

"Wow." Sora muttered, "How'd you learn to do that?"

"The Master Keeper will lock this world no matter where it is as long as the one in charge of the Castle has it and is still in the world they're trying to lock." Aqua replied.

"Well now what do we do?" Donald asked,

"Well we've got what we need since we can't use anything here to help us out I'd say we go to Radiant Garden Ansem Merlin Ienzo and Even might know something about this." Terra replied holding the Scroll up.

"Yeah so what are you three gonna name your Dream Eaters?" Sora asked.

"Name?" Roxas asked as they looked at their Dream Eaters Terra putting the Scroll away so Snapper Lizard wouldn't get to it.

"Well." Roxas replied looking down, "I'm thinking Samu for short."

"Ember because she has fire attacks and fire on her" Aqua replied as Ember chirped,

"Do you like it?" She asked Ember chirped in confirmation Terra looked at Snapper Lizard.

"I'm thinking Grim Lock is appropriate." Terra replied.

"NAAAAA!" Grimlock shouted grabbing his head with his mouth Terra screamed as he tried to get him off summoning his Keyblade which the Dream Eater took instead,

"See you can't do a thing to get it off unless you tamper with the lock itself or find the right key." Terra replied rubbing his head.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Takeshi and Raian opened Kiro's bedroom door seeing him on his bed face down with ChiKye looking at him unable to cheer him up, "Kiro?" Takeshi asked,

"Go away I'm depressed." Kiro stated his voice muffled,

"Come on you can't lay like that forever!" Raian stated,

"Yes I can now leave me alone to die I want no human contact." Kiro stated,

Takeshi just merely grabbed him and made him sit up, "Look this isn't your fault no matter how you look at it there's only two people to blame Kaen and Xehanort." Takeshi stated.

"We've already saved the world why are our Dads making us stay home!" Kiro asked.

"They just don't want you guys to get hurt plus we have school." Raian stated, there was a silence Kiro seemed to be thinking something over.

"Ya know what I should've done this sooner cause honestly with the universe in the state it's in now I might as well be a Hobo already." Kiro stated summoning his Keyblade and opening a Keyblade Corridor, "I can't just sit by and do nothing." He stated activating his armor.

"WHAT?!" Takeshi Shouted,

"KIRO!" Raian stated activating their own armor Raian's armor was mostly silver the helmet has horns like the ones on Aqua's shoes but had holes cut into them the lower jaw was gold while the back of the helmet had a navy stripe that dug by the visor.

A little the shoulder pads were Navy lined clear mirror like metal like the Knee pads that had silver trims the Chest armor was a Silver Heart with holes and a gold plate underneath the silver making a compressed version of Galio's insignia the Diamond in the middle of the Heart's top had blue in it the armor around his waist had a blue cup.

silver then gold coverings for his stomach area his thigh armor had silver trimming then blue with Gold spikes the body suit under it was black with smoky blue lines the armor around his shoes gave an armored appearance with white bottoms dark brown they were silver with blue pin stripe patterns on them. His wrist armor had a two angular wing tips before becoming a diamond that stuck out over some of his arm with a meteor colored diamond and a blue square.

"Come back!" they shouted as Kiro rushed into the Corridor with Chikye on his shoulder they followed Camo Lizard on Raian's head and Crescent Wolf right at Takeshi's heels.

* * *

_**Dream Eaters**_

**Crescent Wolf: **_An intelligent Canine that is loyal without measure it eagerly awaits orders and will not hesitate to destroy anyone who threatens their pack or master_

**Mini Samu: **_A Little Samurai with Big Heart he follows orders without question and is a master swords men but he also is a bit of a momma's boy_

**Camo Lizard: **_Is someone in the room watching you when you acknowledge this do you hear something like a lizard sticking out its tongue that would be Camo Lizard a bit of a loner but once it likes something it won't leave that spot fortunately he seems to keep a list of favorite places._

**Pyro Chick: **_A Little Fire ball with a big heart if you make it mad however she will toast you she has a few bezerk buttons so take note of what she doesn't like!_

**Snapper Lizard: **_Behold the Embodiment of Big Eater it takes a patient mind and a Sharp eye to keep his appetite in check it tends to give love bites to those he's taking a liking too._

* * *

_**Dream Links**_

Aqua+ Ember (Pyro Chick): **Phoenix rush:** _Cloaked with fire and wings of the Legendary Phoenix Aqua rushes around raming into foes doing massive damage_

Terra+ Grim Lock(Snapper Lizard) **Snapper rush:** _Terra holds on for dear life somehow steering this insane attack as Snapper Lizard rushes around snapping at everything that moves_

Roxas+ Mini Samu (Samu): **4 Sword Blitz:** _Using four Swords Roxas at lightning speed hacks and slashes at foes knocking them out of commission._

* * *

_**That's everything for now and so ends chapter two I have to admit no complaints including me so I'm liking this new Journal layout I chose but it's not too late to tell me otherwise it will be after a while however so don't wait if it's bugging you that much I promise not all of the Heroes will have fanmade Deam Eaters and the proof will be in the next episode**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. Enter the Vongola!

_**Alright chapter 3 of Birth by Fracture thanks to all who reviewed Rom12.2-2Cor4.6 XSDStitch Dream Guardian King Allen and Blazing Edge oh and Tsuna that thing I talked about the time has come.**_

_**Tsuna Blanched "WHAT?!" **_

_**I snapped my fingers and he disappeared into the story**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

A day ago the mysterious organization know and PISCOM attacked Sora and his family recruiting Roxas Riku and Sora headed to the Land of Departure to relay the information to Masters Aqua and Terra who not only got their own Dream Eaters but had to fight off Jhil Nabbat and her soldiers who hoped to steal an ancient scroll Terra managed to beat the odds and retrieve the scroll with Land of Departure now Castle Oblivion once more the group sets off to Radiant Garden to learn more about PISCOM's plan to summon the destructive monster Ragnarok unaware that Kiro has set off on his own journey

* * *

_**Enter the Vongola!**_

Kiro landed skillfully on his feet with Takeshi and Raian not to far behind, "Kiro are you crazy?!" Raian yelled.

"No I'm saving the world." Kiro replied simply walking through the town,

"Our Dad's told us to stay home." Takeshi stated,

"I know! But I can't do that I can't sit by and do nothing I have to….start somewhere." Kiro replied,

"And if your dad finds out?" Raian asked in a warning tone.

"I'll accept whatever punishment he gives me." Kiro replied coldly as he headed off,

From up above a tiny kid wearing a suit with a matching fedora with and orange stripe spiky black hair and a green chameleon on his head wearing a yellow pacifier around his neck looked as the boys ran through town. "Interesting." He stated walking off.

_A train is heard it runs on a track going through several tunnels there is a shooting star like thing rushing around blazing out the letters as it disappears the train comes to a stop in the tower whose bell rings  
_**[Twilight Town]**

It wasn't long before Kiro saw someone familiar her raven hair had gotten longer over time the blue bow she used to keep it up was now used to hold up a pony tail she had a cerulean dress with a violet purple pinstripes an icy grey vest with a light blue collar and blue shoes with a purple belt and emerald eyes was Amei.

"AMEI!" Kiro called, she turned and smiled,

"Kiro!" she called rushing over, "Takeshi , Raian hey what's up?" she asked,

"Not much Kiro decided that hes gonna save the world." Raian replied,

"What do you mean?" Amei asked,

"Well ya see." Kiro replied they then explained everything to Amei.

"That's terrible." She replied,

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure it's my fault something went wrong when we fought Kaen and Xehanort." Kiro replied,

"Well technically you didn't finish the fight with Xehanort you broke your heart to get rid of the X-blade remember?" Takeshi asked,

"That's it!" Kiro stated, "That must be it when I broke the X-Blade it created an evil vacuum!" Kiro stated,

"You really think that's it?" Raian asked,

"Yes Positive!" Kiro stated,

Amei got a good look at her three traveling companions Raian's outfit was a spring green T-shirt with his armor just below the right sleeve and dark brown fighter gloves with metal plates his sword was strapped to his back with grey belts hanging off him like he had last year over his olive green vest with a brown middle and a spring green lined zipper his pants were olive with tan lined zippers on his big pockets and near the end of his pant legs he wore a green bandana around his neck his shoes were green with a light green patch on the toes and a brown stripe on the back with brown bottoms.

Then there was Takeshi his violet hair had gotten longer and reach past his shoulders a little he wore a yellow shirt with a grey pin stripe on each sleeve and down the middle his navy Vest had zippers around the arm holes and was navy with a black collar and black wing patterns on the pockets,

His pants were grey with black lined pockets and a black swirl design on them he bad black and navy wristbands and yellow shoes with grey tips lined with a navy pin stripe also with patterns a wing on the yellow and a small swirl pattern on the grey.

"Hey Amei who you talking too out here?" Called a voice it was feminine but Kiro suddenly saw a girl he could describe as Tsundere she had long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with green eyes she wore an orange muscle shirt and shorts she had some fighter tape on her hands.

"Hey Rae." Amei chirped following Rae out was a boy a little lanker then her he had a paper boy's hat on with black overalls and a white shirt and brown hair, he was followed by a boy with silver hair with purple eyes wearing a vest with the middle looking like it was made of three large belts he had a purple short sleeved hoodie on white jeans and a pair of black sneakers,

There was also a girl with Dark brown hair in a red sweater that went over her hands a little she had a pair of yellow capris and a big pair of glasses her hair was in a French braid. Then came two more familiar faces Ventus and Namine!

"Guys hey!" Kiro called,

"Hey Kiro Takeshi!" Ven called as he ran up to them, "How are my favorite pupils?" he asked cheerfully

"We're the only pupils you ever had." Takeshi pointed out jokingly.

"True." Ven replied,

"These are Kiro, Raian and Takeshi they're the ones I told you about This is Luke," he replied pointing to the boy beside Rae, "Luneth." She pointed to the silver haired boy, "And Selena." She finished pointing to the girl with glasses.

"Please to meet you." Selena replied.

"Yeah Likewise." Luneth replied,

"Sup." Luke finished,

"Hey." Rae replied,

"Hey." Kiro replied, "We didn't interrupt anything did we?"

"Amei did." Rae replied simply.

"Hey!"

"We were only talking about that old mansion lately there's been a lot of activity around it." Selena replied,

"Activity?" Kiro asked,

"I've been to that mansion myself and it's pretty rundown but not bad enough that no one could be in there it was the hideout Ansem chose when we were fixing your dad's memories." Namine replied.

"Okay and it's different how?" Raian asked,

"Well it looks like someone's fixing up the place a little." Rae replied, "We see a bunch of guys carrying supplies like pain wood tools over there every single day."

"Has anyone ever tried to go over there?" Raian asked,

"Well yeah but they've never been able to get farther then the gate it's like something's there a monster or a force field the stories change every day." Luneth replied.

"Then why don't we check it out?" Kiro asked, "Whoever it is might be able to help us fix what is happening."

"What?" Ven asked, "Wait does it have anything to do with Dream Eaters running around now?" he asked as something landed on his head.

It looked like a cross between a rabbit and a dog his ears were dark green wing like ears with blue tips his face was a lime green as was his back the rest of his body and part of his legs were a light blue on it's back as he slid down was the pink Dream Eater Spirit insignia the rest of his legs were purple as was his belly his paws were pink and his Tai was a dark green with Purple long stripes edged in pink with a blue wing tip at the long end.

"Guys meet Speedy!" he replied as the Dream Eater flew over to play with Camo Chikye and Beo as Raian and Takeshi called their Dream Eaters respectively.

"This is Maji." Amei suddenly said showing off a Blue colored Majik Lapin who appeared and joined the group.

"Whoa Amei how'd you tame one?" Luke asked shocked,

"She didn't really tame that one she's just friends with it see, the ones we have are called Spirits there good Dream Eaters that eat Nightmares and leave behind good dreams, the evil looking ones with Red eyes and Darker colors and Neon patterns which I'm guessing you've seen there called Nightmares they eat good dreams and leave Nightmares behind." Kiro explained. "But." He added sadly, "That is a part of what I'm talking about I don't know what else is wrong or how to fix it."

Ven stared at Speedy for a moment sadly he and Namine were having fun with him but….he got an idea, "the Mansion got fixed up around the same time this started happening right? Why don't we start there and see what we can find."

"Alright then it's a plan!" Selena stated,

"Okay!" Rae stated,

"I'm in!" Luke stated.

"Me too Allonsy!" Luneth stated,

"Have you been talking to him about the Doctor?" Kiro whispered to Amei who sweat dropped.

"He likes foreign phrases." She replied.

The group took off towards the mansion Amei and the others knew where to go however as they went through the main part of down town they were suddenly stopped.

One was a girl named Medea with blonde hair and crimson eyes her hair was about as short as Raian's but it still stuck down past her jaw at the back she wore a black sleeveless shirt with a fighter gloves and cargo pants the largest one next to her Bruno had brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail he wore a tight Orange muscle T-shirt with black baggy pants with wrist bands and combat boots with green eyes,

The one next to them Peirce had white hair with grey eyes it was cut short like a regular boy's hair cut he wore a striped shirt underneath a blue jacket with tan skinny jeans he seemed uninterested,

"So?" Medea asked "Where are you brats off too?" she asked,

"None of your business and even if we did want to tell you why would it matter to you?" Rae growled,

"That's simple, because if we couldn't get in that mansion there's no way a bunch of losers are gonna get in!"

"They're not losers! If you want to know what losers looking like look in a mirror!" Kiro snapped, Medea got a good look at him making him cringe a little, "What?" he asked,

"You're kind of cute you should join up with us before Lameitis rubs off on you." Medea replied with a wink Kiro was a little taken back but glared and turned away crossing his arms.

"Keep looking because I've already got Lameitis still a better disease then Jerkasopha." He replied simply,

Medea growled, "Why you little-"

"Medea." Peirce replied "There's no point you already know they're not gonna get in." she smirked "Riight go ahead to the mansion if you want but if the wolf doesn't get you the Mafioso will."

"Mafioso as in Mafia?" Ven asked, he had heard about worlds with these kind of 'families' from Terra Aqua and Eraqus who were tasked with trying to sort them out.

"Yup that old mansion is a Mafia base now, got it?" Bruno asked,

"Yeah we've got it but I think we can handle a few thugs in nice suits." Raian scoffed the others nodding in agreement.

"Tough talk for such a bunch of kiddies; have fun sleeping with the fishes." Medea replied as they walked off.

"Who was that girl?" Kiro asked,

Amei sighed, "Seifer's daughter she looks up to him to the point that she tries to be _**him**_ it's annoying for all of us including her parents but she's so stubborn about it."

"And Bruno is Raijin's son hence the 'get it' at the end of the sentence." Luneth added.

"Interesting what about you? who are your parents?" Kiro asked with interest.

"Well like Peirce my parents aren't related to the original rival groups but Luke and Rae are Hayner and Olette's kids." Luneth replied,

Luke put his arm around Selena, "And Selena here is Pence's daughter hence the brains." He replied making her blush,

"I'm not that smart!" she cried pushing him off, he chuckled in response. "Any way we should head for the mansion if the rumors are true will have to be careful."

Kiro bumped his chest with his fist "Don't worry me and my group of friends have faced worse than Mafioso but just in case you might-"

"We're coming!" the group instantly replied making Kiro slump over. They headed off towards the mansion in hopes of finding something out.

"Medea mentioned a huge wolf guarding the area it could be a summon." Kiro suggested, Ven scratched his chin in musing,

"Hmm sounds about right." he replied, they were close now Takeshi froze,

"I'm gonna go on ahead." He replied,

"Taki are you sure?" Kiro asked, his grape-head friend merely gave him the thumbs up he rushed out ahead until he hit the mansion's front yard.

"Nothing's here." He muttered looking around he suddenly saw a purple light he summoned his Keyblade and watched as it took on a distinct canine shape Beo appeared and snarled at it getting into an attack position when the light cleared and took a solid form it was a large silver wolf with a black mane that went around his neck and chest but didn't cover his head he had two long ears and a white silvery chain around his neck black claws and a silver long tail almost lizard like but covered in fur growled it let out a vicious howl it lunged at him Takeshi had to dodge to get away.

"Takeshi!" Kiro shouted as they ran up but they quickly found that the three were surrounded by a purple flame Kiro tried to warp over it only to be hit and shocked by the flames he hit the ground hard he groaned but pushed himself back up, "What is that thing?!" he growled pointing to the large wolf that was now snapping at Takeshi who was dodging left and right Beo managed to get on top and bite it's neck only to be shook off.

"It's kind of like….Bahamut but that means….are there really other Eidolons?" Ven asked,

"Eidolons?" Kiro asked,

The large Wolf unleashed a powerful purple fire ball Takeshi managed to dodge it however with a yelp and whine Beo was sent skidding across the field, "BEO!" Takeshi shouted quickly healing him, "Are you okay?" he asked Beo licked him and the two faced down their foe who charged up a another fire ball.

"DARK FIRAGA!" Takeshi shouted aiming down the Wolf's throat the Eidolon began to bark and coughed spitting out a bunch of flames, "Yeah let's see how you like it!" he snapped the wolf hit Takeshi with his tail and sent him into the wall in response he quickly rolled out of the way of a claw attack before hitting the Wolf a few times with his Keyblade Dawn's light, he then zapped it with a Thundera spell before using Pearl.

"Takeshi can use light based spells?" Ven asked,

"Only up to the third level he can also use a few light based attacks we think it goes along with the twilight theme he developed last year.

"TWI FIRA!" Takeshi yelled that hit the Eidolon in the eye and made it rear back, "Beo let's do it!" he and Beo charged up the moon appeared behind them they multiplied around it as a dark shadow eclipsed it when all that was left was a ring of white fire all the Takeshis were covered in white fire while the Beos were covered in white they rushed at the Wolf knocking him around hitting him into his own force field it fell onto it's side before fading away Takeshi was panting watching as the Wolf shrunk the small remaining light rushed to his hand it died down to reveal a Chain necklace it was a white silver chain with a dark silver wolf head holding a ring in his mouth.

"_Fenrir….that's your name…." _Takeshi thought thinking about a time when he was little the Dragon King Blade had been kept in a glass case in his parents room it was the first time he asked about it.

"_What's that mommy?" Takeshi asked,_

"_That's a very special sword I got it when I got out of High School it's been my good luck charm ever since." Crystal replied._

"_Can you fight with it?" Takeshi asked hopefully._

_Crystal chuckled. "Well you can but that's not really what it's used for…" _

_**Flash forward five years….**_

"_Bahamut?" Takeshi asked,_

"_Yeah during our last battle with Xehanort before you were born he used up a lot of energy to help us save the world he's been asleep ever since." Riku replied before smiling, "But your mom thinks he may wake up again soon." _

"_Really?" Takeshi asked,_

"_Yeah she's his summoner so I guess she just knows." Riku replied,_

"_Summoner…."_

"Takeshi you okay?" Kiro asked,

"Yeah I'm okay." Takeshi replied, "But I think I just learned of a new trait from my mom whatever I fought I can summon it now."

"Wow that's cool." Kiro replied,

"Yeah it is you okay?" Takeshi asked,

"I'll live nothings standing in our way lets' get going." Kiro replied as they walked towards the mansion it wasn't long before someone jumped down in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly it was a tall boy with silver hair and greyish green eyes he was wearing a Red jacket over a white shirt with an explosion star on it with brown skinny jeans.

"Uh…just checking things out." Kiro politely replied,

"Then I suggest you go somewhere else this is the Decimo's base now until we can figure out how to get back to our world!" the boy stated pulling out some dynamite.

"Dude really?!" Kiro asked as he summoned his keyblade and prepared to fight, the Dynamite instantly lit up on their own Kiro had to quickly cartwheel away to avoid getting blasted he then sent out a few Pearl Spells to attack him with but the boy dodged as well,

"BLIZZARD!" Kiro shouted hitting him knocking him back however he quickly got back on his feet and got out several more bombs,

"THREE TIME BOMB!" he shouted this time Kiro was hit by the bombs he hit the ground as more came and warped away,

"Heal!" Kiro shouted,

"WHAT?!" the silverette asked as he growled and rushed forward grabbing more bombs, Kiro quickly warped away,

"_I'm gonna have to keep on the defensive until I can get a good move in without severely hurting him." _Kiro thought,

"Why is that guy attacking us?" Luke asked,

"I don't know but I'm thinking that the rumors Medea told us were true." Selena replied, "Decimo is Italian and can be seen as Tenth."

"PEARLARA!" Kiro shouted hitting him square chested and sending him into a nearby wall Kiro kept his distance however the boy had disappeared, Kiro however sensed something moving behind,

"ROCKET BOMB!" he shouted Kiro jumped away however the Dynamite changed directions to Kiro's horror.

"KIRO!" Ven, Raian, Amei and Takeshi shouted together BOOOM Kiro hit the ground and tried to get up however he saw more bombs,

"SHEILD!" Kiro shouted,

"WHAT!?" the boy replied as he had to dodge his own bombs, "How are you doing that?!" he demanded,

"Magic…no lie." Kiro replied,

"You are lying there's no such thing as Magic!" he boy shouted, "ROCKET BOMB!" the attacks rushed once more Kiro tried to use warp for the second dodge but he couldn't concentrate hard enough to get further away.

"_This guys a freaking Monsoon!" _Kiro growled in his thoughts before dodging and another blow he managed to get away this time, "CUR-"

"Not this time! THREE TIME BOMB!" the silverette shouted hitting Kiro before he could heal this time Kiro was on his knees,

"I didn't want to do this but you forced me." Kiro replied rushing forward, "_It won't kill or maim him but he'll be stuck in bed for a week." _He rushed forward, "GALE-"

"Ciaossu!" called a tiny voice the two looked up, above them there standing above them was a tiny kid in a suit.

"You need to get out of here it's dangerous!" Kiro shouted,

"Reborn these intruders are trying to get into the base!" he shouted,

"Well now they're no longer intruders they need to speak with Tsuna." Reborn replied,

"Tsuna?" Kiro asked,

"The Vongola Decimo." The Silverette replied,

"VONGOLA?!" Ven asked in alarm "The Vongola took over this mansion." He stated making sure to control the volume of his voice, he quickly turned to Namine and the others, "You guys need to get out of here now!"

"But what about you?" Rae asked, "We can't leave you with them."

"It's way too dangerous you're not warriors like we are please we'll be just fine." Ven replied, "Namine you've got to go with them too."

"Ven…" She replied,

"I'm holding you guys to that promise!" Rae warned, "I'll be getting my revenge if you don't keep it."

"Worst case scenario states you'll need to find a haunted house for that." Raian joked nervously, the group took one last look and left Kiro turned to them.

"Let's go." He replied, as they walked Kiro managed to get close to Ven, "What do you know about the Vongola?"

"Only what Eraqus told me Terra and Aqua they're Mafia family just like Medea said however there are rumors that the first generation was vigilante group and that they didn't turn out like this till the second boss took over last I heard of them it was the eighth generation going on nine this must be the newest one." Ven replied.

"Before we split the group Selena said that Decimo meant ten." Amei replied.

"That kid Kiro fought doesn't seem much older from us so it makes sense." Takeshi replied,

"Hayato Gokudera." The boy suddenly replied,

"Your name?" Kiro asked, he nodded, it wasn't long before they found the room Gokudera opened it inside was a boy with spiky brown hair wearing a blue vest over a white shirt and navy jeans.

"Boss" Gokudera called. The kid turned,

"Gokudera!" he shouted he almost tripped but Kiro caught he looked around the kid he assumed was Tsuna had tripped over a nearby hammer,

"Looks like you're still a little messy from fixing the place up." He stated,

"Uhh yeah." Tsuna nervously replied,

"Hey what's going on in here?" called a voice a black haired boy with a tan shirt and blue jeans followed by a another more built teen with a track outfit with a red hoodie and silver hair cut short in contrast to Gokudera's and fighter wraps around his arm came in.

"Hey these new friends of yours Gokudera?" the black haired boy asked,

"No they're intruders," Gokudera coldly replied,

"Uh right this is Yamato Takeshi and Royhei Sasagawa." Tsuna introduced.

"Intruders wait you were fighting them outside I thought you were doing training." Tsuna stated,

"I was till I saw those guys I was fighting the red haired kid with some weird Key shaped sword." Gokudera replied,

"Dude it's called a Keyblade!" Kiro huffed,

"Yes and it's why they're gonna help us." Reborn piped,

"You really think that they can help us get back home?" Yamato asked,

"Wait don't tell me your world is still asleep!" Kiro asked,

"Unfortunately." Reborn replied,

"This kid came out of nowhere said he was looking for the Keyhole he had like Psychic powers and could control the shadows!" Yamamoto stated,

"Kaen." Kiro whispered, glaring,

"He was strong TO THE EXTREME!" Royhei shouted,

"Not even the Decimo could beat him." Gokudera stated Kiro suddenly noticed that Tsuna had a look of guilt in his eyes.

"We don't remember much after that but we do remember waking up not too far from this old Mansion." Tsuna finished,

"Well don't worry I'll help you get back!" Kiro suddenly said.

"What?!" Tsuna asked,

"What?!" Yamamoto, Gokudera and Royhei asked together,

"_**WHAAAAAAAAATTT?!"**_ Kiro's group screamed.

"Kiro you are aware that they are THE Vongola right?" Ven asked,

"Yes and I don't care." Kiro instantly replied.

Tsuna stared at Kiro in disbelief, "_They know and he doesn't care?!" _

"I don't know much about the Vongola but something seems different about you guys something I'd expect from a Mafia Family none of you have it." Kiro explained,

"Well." Reborn replied hopping down "If you're going to help us you should go with Tsuna to the beach you'll both need a round of Training."

"HUH?!" Tsuna asked,

"You heard me get going." Reborn snapped. Tsuna sighed Kiro and him walked out and down the stairs as they did Kiro heard yelling, there was a little child with a braid on her big head with a Chinese outfit chasing a boy around wearing a cow costume his afro made him look like broccoli.

"You can't beat Lambo I-Pin!" the boy shouted, rushing forward but he slipped and flew right into the wall hard.

"Lambo!" Tsuna shouted he and Kiro rushed over to him where he pushed himself up,

"Gotta, stay calm…I CAN'T WAAAAHHHH!" Lambo wailed however Kiro quickly cast heal on him which made Lambo aware of the new Keyblader.

"Hey there all better now right?" Kiro asked soothingly Lambo passed him a pink object.

"HIIIEEE GET RID OF THAT ITS-"

"A GRENADE?!" Kiro screamed in horror he juggled it in his hands and threw it out the window where it harmlessly exploded, he turned on Lambo, "DUDE WHAT THE HECK?!" he screeched Lambo merely ran off Kiro went after him only to lose him he growled.

"It was nothing personal." Reborn replied having appeared from nowhere, "He was hoping to greaten the reputation he thinks he has, Keybladers are legendary and the ultimate opponents if a Hitman can kill or even capture one for a bounty they're skills would become legendary."

"So I'm a Goose who lays golden eggs great." Kiro deadpanned sarcastically.

"Yes you are but you and Tsuna have to get to the beach or I might convince Lambo to try again." Reborn replied the two boys quickly left.

"Sorry about that." Tsuna replied, "Hey I never got your name."

"Oh sorry it's Kiro." Finding their way to the Train Station wasn't hard as Amei had told him it was on top of the hill, "Two students please to the beach."

"Alright that will be about eighteen hundred money." The ticket master said much to Kiro's shock he handed the money and gave a ticket to Tsuna the two found their seats and the train took off.

"Man I wanted to by a few books with that money." Kiro sighed, "Maybe even a couple of Pomegranates."

"That's all?" Tsuna asked expecting something more.

"I'm just a simple guy with simple pleasures." Kiro replied simply, the two boys were unaware that from above someone watched them wearing a suit with gloves and a red cloak with the black Nightmare insignia on it the mask was one way with the silhouette in two shades of black a mountain peak on it.

"So the Heir of Light has arrived."

**E-H E-H E-H**

"So we've got to wait for Kiro to come back I wonder how long that will take it kind of feels like this time theirs a time limit." Takeshi replied.

"Well we can spend this time figuring out a way to keep Crystal and Kairi from finding out you two left." Ven replied,

"My mom too." Amei suddenly said.

"Huh?" the boys asked,

"You heard me I'm coming too." She said firmly.

"Sure even if we said no it wouldn't matter to you" Takeshi replied with a smirk.

"If I could make a suggestion." Reborn replied having been nearby soon he lead them to a girl with purple Pineapple style hair wearing a green school uniform with a skirt holding a trident she had an eye patch with a skull over her right eye.

"This is Chrome." Reborn replied,

"Hello." She said shyly.

"Hey, Reborn said you could help us?" Ven asked,

"I can try," she replied,

"They'll need illusionary copies of themselves to take their places while they're out trying to figure out what's going on in the worlds." Reborn replied,

"I can definitely try but it might not last very long I'm not a master of illusions." Chrome replied,

"I know a couple of spells that can extend the time span." Amei suggested.

"Alright so you guys ready?" Chrome asked,

"Yeah me Raian, Amei and Kiro." Takeshi replied,

"Oh well….I need your other friend here if we're going to do it otherwise it won't work I need all of you here." Chrome suddenly said.

"That's the way it is you'll have to wait till Kiro and Tsuna come back." Reborn replied,

"Hmmm I guess." Ven mused,

"In the meantime you'll need someone on Destiny Islands that can cast the spell I'll be using Takeshi do you know anyone?" Amei asked,

"Our friend Hope I'll have to go back and ask him." Takeshi replied.

It wasn't long before Takeshi returned to Destiny Islands he sighed, "Mom's gonna kill me." He went to search for hope fortunately he didn't have to look far Hope had come to the beach getting ready to go to the play island he was a silver haired boy with an orange jacket and blue bandana around his neck a pair of gloves one arm with a yellow wrap over it and greenish brown cuffed pants.

"Hey Hope." Takeshi called he turned to see Takeshi standing there.

"Hey Takeshi finally I've been looking for you guys all day where are Kiro and Raian?" he asked.

Takeshi grinned nervously. "Uh well….you, know how you found out last week that me and Kiro were Keybladers?"

**E-H E-H E-H**

The Train came to a stop Kiro and Tsuna filed out with the kids from the school they had the task of searching for seashells for a school project Kiro saw the beach it was beautiful with large cliffs and placid water that reflected the setting sun beautifully but he sighed, "I wish Reborn had told us more then go to the beach I don't even know what we're supposed to be doing here." He complained.

"Knowing Reborn we won't know till after the trainings done." Tsuna replied as they walked down the stairs ChiKye appeared scaring Tsuna making the Soul Fox feel the need to climb on him.

"AHHHH!" Tsuna screamed as the Dream Eater made it's way around Tsuna's body and arms before jumping to Kiro's shoulder,

"It's alright she won't hurt you this is Chikye a Dream Eater." Kiro assured,

"She's a good Dream Eaters?" Tsuna asked, "So far we've had to deal with the bad ones."

"You mean Nightmares I haven't seen any yet I wonder why?" Kiro replied,

"Well from what we've gathered they don't go out to the beach just in the town." Tsuna replied,

"Hmmm then maybe there's something at the beach we have to look for." Kiro theorized, he suddenly heard a loud Dolphin call he looked over to see a Dolphin limping in the water.

"Oh no! Come on Tsuna we've gotta hurry!" Kiro shouted dragging him along getting a raft and quickly rushing out to the Dolphin's aid that's when Tsuna's blood ran cold.

"NO KIRO GET AWAY FROM THERE!" he screeched but it was too late.

"RAAAHHHH!" the Dolphin suddenly lunged at them Tsuna screaming grabbed a paddle and managed to get them some distance away.

"What's with that Dolphin?!" Kiro yelled,

"It was raised by the Vongola it's more shark-like then even Sharks are and it loves meat!" Tsuna half screamed,

"There's a Hitman Dolphin?!" Kiro asked in disbelief before huffing with a sweat drop "Of course there is."

"Don't worry about that now we've gotta get out of here!" Tsuna stated,

"RAHHHHH!" the Dolphin was now above their heads,

"AHHH!" the boys screamed grabbing a paddle they quickly began row away.

"Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right!" they shouted however something bumped them they looked to see what is was an saw nothing they pulled out the paddles only to find that the tips had been broken,

"He broke the paddles?!" Kiro screamed. He turned to see a wave coming towards them. "What is that?" he asked,

Tsuna looked he had found a telescope in the raft how it got there he didn't know what he did know is that they were dead on the wave was the Vongola Dolphin rushing at them jaw wide open,

"That would the Vongola Dolphin coming to eat us." Tsuna stated in a shaky voice,

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the boys screeched Kiro quickly pulled out his Keyblade and stabbed it in the water,

"AERORA!" he shouted the raft began rushing away he quickly got them back to land Tsuna looked over to see that Kiro's hair looked like a star burst his headband even disappeared under it leaving the tie offs to poke out of the bush.

"Your hair looks ridiculous." He muttered Kiro looked over,

"My hair dude you need a mirror." Kiro replied seeing as how Tsuna's hair had been slicked back and now stuck out flat behind his head, "Doesn't matter though we're nice and safe on lands."

"WAK WAK WAK WAK!"

"Hm." There coming at them was the Vongola Dolphin,

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the two boys took off running screaming their heads off as the Dolphin chased them.

"Leave us alone we don't taste good!" Tsuna yelled Kiro however shot the Dolphin a glare and turned.

"SHINEGA!" he shouted hitting the Dolphin with a burst of light Tsuna stopped and turned.

"You got it!" he stated however bursting through the smoke was the Dolphin still determined as ever.

"AHHHHH!" the boys screamed somehow they got stuck running away from the Dolphin in a circle.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"I wonder how Kiro and Tsuna are doing." Ven asked as he laid on the couch kicking his feet up, he suddenly felt a kick in the head making him swerve into a sitting position.

"You can't sit like that on the couch." Reborn said having been the one who kicked him.

"You could've just said something," Ven groaned, "By the way what do you want the two of them to do out there?"

"Training my courses come to them not the other way around." Reborn replied simply.

"Meaning you could very well be walking them into something they don't like." Ven deadpanned,

"Who can say." Reborn shrugged the door opened,

"Hey everyone we're back!" called a voice coming into the door was a blonde haired girl with honey colored eyes wearing a plaid red skirt and a white shirt with a black jacket following her was a girl with dark purplish hair a green tie on short shirt over a pink top and blue jeans they both had some food shopping bags there was also a women with brown hair and eyes looking a lot like Tsuna.

"Hey sis Haru." Royhei called,

"Sister?" Ven asked,

"Yup I'm Kyoko this is Haru,"

"Hi!" she cheerfully replied,

"More friends of Tsuna right?" Nana Swada asked,

"Uh yes." Ven replied they had just met but….it was then Lambo and I-pin appeared hugging her happy to see them Ven smiled at this,

**E-H E-H E-H**

From up on the lighthouse was a girl with Grey eyes and long full navy hair she had a purple top that was sleeveless and only had a collar and the bottom of the shirt at the back the collar and sleeve holes and the bottom tip of this top was a darker purple the shirt under it was a plain T-shirt tie die teal in the middle with sandy tan at the outer parts of the sleeves and stomach she wore a pair of brown jeans and a pair of grey fingerless gloves one arm had a purple shiriken shaped Keyblade armor with a sliver arm clasp on the left arm was a long silver bracelet that twirled close to her elbow she wore grey boots with blue bottoms.

"Now where are they?" she asked landing beside her was a Magenta colored Ryu Dragon named Shinzo he let out a small growl before letting out a screech pointing down to see that Tsuna and Kiro were being chased up the hill by the Vongola Dolphin and at this point Kiro had had enough.

"THAT'S IT WARPAZA!" he shouted the Dolphin disappeared Tsuna saw it land in the ocean away from them. "Good riddance." He muttered,

"How, how you'd you do that?" Tsuna asked,

"Magic." Kiro replied,

"Whoa no way real magic!?" Tsuna asked impressed,

"Yup." Kiro replied Tsuna sighed,

"Being a Keyblader sounds a whole lot better than being a Mafia boss."

"I guess you've been roped into the job huh sorry dude." Kiro replied,

"It's okay Tsuna sighed "I'm grateful for the friends I've met because of it."

"there's something to think about believe me I know what you mean, and sorry again but the Warp Spell doesn't work the way you're hoping you have to envision where you're going the picture has to be clear or you could end up in the wrong place or even a wall. And Warpaza the most powerful one only takes you about five miles from where your originally standing and you have to be used to the other ones otherwise you throw up and I'm not sure you want to be a Keyblader either." Kiro replied.

"The training and stress level is just about the same as the ones he has now." Said a voice they looked up to see the girl standing above them she jumped down,

"That wasn't nice!" Kiro quickly snapped,

"Well excuse me for telling the truth I can't tell you how long it took to find you!" she stated,

"Please tell me Reborn didn't send you because we just spent the last two hours being chased by Jaw's demonic second cousin so I'm not in the mood for more crazy training." Kiro replied.

"This is the second time I've faced that crazy Dolphin." Tsuna stated.

"Who are you anyway?" Kiro asked,

"Xiara." She replied, "This is Shinzo." She replied pointing to the Ryu Dragon who looked at Tsuna and hissed,

"Ahh!" Tsuna cried,

"Okay I'm Kiro this is Chikye and Tsuna."

"Hi." Tsuna replied,

"Ah right you're the one looking for a way to fix the mess you caused." Xiara replied with a smirk.

"I don't need to be reminded that I made it but if you know how I can fix it then please tell me!" Kiro stated,

"You're looking for the Dream Rifts." Xiara replied.

"Dream Rifts?" Tsuna asked,

"Yup they're what's causing everything to happen they're how the Vongola got out of their sleeping world and how the Dream Eaters are able to run around in the realm of light." Xiara explained, "We need to get rid of them the only way to do that is to find them and lock them away."

"So how do we find them?" Kiro asked,

"I can help with that." Xiara replied summoning a Keyblade the blade was long the teeth curved a bit into themselves where they seemed to explode and dissolve into a jewel that glittered in the sun the hand guard was a shield design with a curve at each of the five points the center of it was a another slightly larger crystal the keychain itself was a red heart with a crystal inside.

"Wow you can wield the Keyblade cool!" Kiro stated in awe,

"And mine's special it can track the dream rifts the jewels on it glow when ones nearby and I happen to know where your first ones gonna be." She smugly replied,

"Okay let's go!" Kiro stated,

"Kiro are you sure we just met her." Tsuna whispered,

"Outside of the insult she hasn't done anything bad to us so I'm willing to give her a chance besides she knows how I can fix everything we can get you guys back home!" Kiro replied.

"Home is good." Tsuna replied thoughtfully.

"Hey if you don't want my help then…." Xiara warned.

"WE NEED IT!" the two boys broke out soon Xiara lead then down into a cave that strangely enough was lit up further down then strange things happened.

"Whoa!" they shouted ducking as a large duck with small wings and a wabble gobbling and quaking as it flew out.

"Turducken." Kiro replied he then heard his stomach growl, "Courtesy of me apparently." He laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah Dream rifts will do that anything weird that pops into your head this thing will bring to life." Xiara replied,

"_Better not think back to any of my training then or think of anything dangerous." _Tsuna thought,

They got deeper into the cave and there like a large glowing crack was the Dream Rift giving off a rainbow hue. "It's pretty but no time for sight-seeing let's lock this thing up so me and Tsuna can head back to the mansion!" Kiro stated summoning his Keyblade and walking forward.

"I can't let you do that." Said the voice they looked up to see a man in a cloak and a mask with a Mountain on it.

"Who are you?!" Kiro asked,

"We are the ones born from broken dreams, which in turn are born from those who have been literally broken themselves." The man replied,

"Literally you mean like a broken arm or something?" Tsuna asked,

"Hmm well perhaps not literally more figuratively." The man replied,

"_He messed up what he was saying! Anyway who is this guy and why doesn't he want us to seal the Dream Rift?" _Tsuna asked in his thougths.

"Listen I need to lock that up the fate of the world depends on it!" Kiro argued,

"Your fate maybe but the Fragmented need the power of the Rifts to run wild." He replied, "Once that happens we will be Free to re-exist we have an even less right to exist then Nobodies Dreams are nothing more than fantasies easily crushed Dream Souls were never meant to exist in any reality."

"You never did explain what kind of break you were talking about!" Xiara spat.

"In this crisis all one has to is break their existence doesn't matter if it was before or during the crisis the Dreams that heart held will be shattered because you must be whole to fulfill your dreams and when Dreams are shattered the shell of the person is left their souls who can then change their appearance to their like as with any dream." The man replied, "My name is Yami." He replied, jumping down and summoning a large sword.

Kiro quickly cast a barrier around Tsuna,

"What are you doing!?" he asked,

"Making sure you don't get hurt me and Xiara will handle this….uh….right…please?" Kiro asked,

"Sure why not." She replied nonchalantly.

Yami swung at them Kiro and Xiara managed to dodge quickly reacting with a couple of fire spells but the Dream Soul batted them away before rushing forward and landing a combo on Xiara who skidded back Shinzo roared and leapt at him knocking him back with his tail before unleashing a bunch of fire bombs that did some damage.

"THUNDEZA!" Kiro shouted hitting Yami as Shinzo leapt off, he then rushed up with Ars Arcanum and hit Yami as hard as he could he weaved in and out of Yami's shots Yami however had disappeared before he could hit him he turned Kiro quickly jumped away and turned, "SHINEZA!" he shouted the light hit Yami making scream in pain,

"So Yami are you gonna take the mask off or do we have to knock it off your face?" Xiara taunted, however it was met with another combo , "Cura!" Xiara shouted before rushing forward and landing a slam attack on Yami.

"SHINE CANNON!" Kiro shouted hitting Yami in the back,

"Shinzo let's do it!" Xiara shouted, the two combined Xiara suddenly had wings of Fire and four blazing blades including her own Keyblade spun around her she flew forward the swords spinning as she slammed into him she then grabbed two and hacked him with it while the keyblade and other sword hacked at him, however he blocked it an pushed them back Xiara and Shinzo's combo had ended.

Chikye however appeared and looked at Kiro showing him her collar it now had the Galian insignia on it, "That's our combo being able to use the Dream Drive even though Raian isn't here?" Kiro asked,

"Yip!" she nodded,

"Okay GALIAN DREAM!" Kiro shouted changing into the form it felt weird but more natural then before he was aware of everything in this one he quickly rushed forward with the Storm Twins and unleashed a Thunder Aero combo on Yami who turned.

"You, you have the Soul Fox's power?!" Yami asked Kiro merely replied with a wind spinner that knocked him off his feet,

"CYCLONE!" Kiro shouted he spun around with various attacks hitting Yami while Xiara hit him with a few spells while he was distracted he blocked several more blows but fell victim to a fire ball from Shinzo.

"ZERO ZONE!" Kiro shouted using one of Raian's signature moves to send him flying into the wall,

"SHADOW BREAKER!" Xiara shouted hitting him hard with light and Darkness, Kiro then landed a combo with the Geo Axe,

"CRITICAL IMPACT!" Kiro shouted hitting him with powerful blows knocking him back Tsuna watched from in the bubble Kiro placed around him.

"_Wow Kiro is strong…so's Xiara." _He thought but then Hyper intuition must of kicked in because he suddenly felt a fear of dread, "_Yami's the one holding back!" _

"You're both very strong I shouldn't have underestimated you." Yami replied, "But no more…" he stated glowing, "DARK FISSURE!" he shouted the Darkness exploded hitting all three and knocking them up screaming he then grabbed his blade and hit them with a bunch of combos more powerful than Kiro's Ars Arcanum attack,

"NO!" Tsuna shouted but it was too late Kiro back in his normal form and Xiara and Shinzo laid limp on the ground.

"The power of the Soul Fox is something we need as well I'm sorry but the only way to sever her power from you is to kill you." Yami replied regretfully he walked over to Kiro Tsuna bangned the wall he had to think of something desperate he pulled on a pair of woolly mitts with the number '27' on them then downed a couple of pills rebuke pills. Yami however had positioned his weapon over Kiro's neck and lifted it before he could strike however he was sent into the wall by a burst of fire.

"What?!" he snapped in surprise turning there was Tsuna the gloves were now much more powerful blue with metal fingers and a metal back with some kid of jewel in them he had an orange colored flame on his head and his eyes were now glowing orange.

"I'm only going to say this once, Leave them alone." Tsuna stated in a much more calm voice then before.

"This power what is it?" Yami asked,

"The power of the Dying Will flame," Reborn appeared and jumped down as Kiro woke up.

"Reborn when you'd get here?" Kiro asked,

"Just now to give you a triple F minus you thought the Vongola Dolphin was in trouble and he attacked you, you didn't think Tsuna couldn't fight so you tried to keep him safe and this battle got much harder then it should've been." Reborn replied,

"Things aren't always what they seem." Kiro stated getting it, "I owe Tsuna an apology." He replied, "But how is that gonna help me later?" Kiro asked,

"Who knows?" Reborn asked, "But hopefully this will teach you to sense potential you two aren't so different."

Yami rushed forward swinging his blade but Tsuna dodged very quickly flying away literally with the fire around his hands as thrusters then he struck back with another burst of flames however Yami dodged and quickly disappeared Tsuna however merely looked around he lifted his hand and burned the area to his right Yami in shock jumped away but Tsuna was already on him landing a massive punch that sent Yami into the wall.

"Kiro." Tsuna called,

"Uh."

"The Dream Rift seal it now." Tsuna stated,

"Right!" Kiro replied he quickly took out his Keyblade and aimed it at the glowing rift the keyblade activated Yami recovered,

"What?! NO you can't!" Yami shouted however Tsuna quickly blocked him landing kick to his stomach as this happened the Dream Rift's flow disappeared leaving only the glow of Tsuna's dying will flames.

"DUDE THAT AWESOME!" Kiro cheered, Yami growled holding his side,

"So strong….this is….the power…..of the Vongola Decimo…..I'll pull out for now but there are other rifts and we will free the Heart Dragon to the Nightmares!" Yami declared as he left Kiro lit up as the dying will flames went out.

"Whoa!" Xiara stated,

"You're not the only one with hidden talents. Sorry about locking you in a bubble." Kiro replied eventually the group made it back to the Mansion. "So there's no fighting Squirrel division in the Vongola is there?" Kiro asked,

"No but good idea." Reborn replied,

"Hey you!" said a voice they turned to see a boy with black hair wearing a school uniform with his jacket which had a red band on one of the sleeves draped over him like a cape,

"Hibari!" Tsuna gulped,

"You're not crowding are you?" he asked somehow Kiro was cowed into jumping a good three feet away from the rest of the group,

"What is this crowding you speak of?!" Kiro asked nervously,

Hibari merely walked into the house, "Don't make me bite you to death." Once he was out of earshot Kiro shivered,

"I'm terrified!" he stated,

Tsuna sweat dropped, "_Of Course he's able to scare Kiro."_

"Hey Kiro!" Ven stated running out to them, "Come on we need you to help us with something." Soon Kiro had stood still as Chrome had made an exact illusionary copy of him which went through the portal.

"So they're gonna take our place?" Kiro asked,

"As long as the senses are fooled the illusion is very real that's how the illusions work." Reborn explained.

"Mine will come back here to get the powder I cooked up so she doesn't fade away," Amei explained, "yours will see Hope once every two weeks and have a spell cast on them to keep them from disappearing,"

"And we also got a Gummi Ship together to help us travel it has a machine that will give you guys the work sheets from your school which you can send back and they'll hand them in." Ven added,

"So we're set awesome!" Kiro cheered, "So I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Yeah I guess if you need our help just ask." Tsuna replied,

"Right." Kiro nodded, "Oh by the way this is Xiara. She's coming with us." Kiro replied then saw she was nowhere in sight, "Where'd she go."

"AHHHH!" Takeshi shrieked falling down the stairs.

"Takeshi!" Kiro shouted,

"Hey you alright?" Yamamoto asked,

"No some crazy Dream Eater attacked me and pushed me down the stairs!" Takeshi growled only for Shinzo to fly down and sit on him.

"Dude get off him!" Kiro shouted Shinzo merely looked away in a defiant matter. "Xiara where are you!" she came down and saw Shinzo on Takeshi.

"No will not get him off." She said simply,

"But why?!" Kiro asked surprised,

"Cause they had a huge argument upstairs." Gokudera replied from the balcony above.

"About what?" Ven asked,

"Don't know I heard the yelling when I came out that Dragon sent Takeshi down the stairs." He replied.

"Well that doesn't help me." Kiro replied as he went to push Shinzo off, "I…..Neeed…..all three of you….so….we…can….seal all the Dream rifts!" Kiro stated managing to push Shinzo enough that Takeshi could get up.

"She can't come she's evil she sent her Dream Eater to attack me!" Takeshi,

"Only because you were getting in my face!" Xiara shouted with Shinzo and Beo growling at each other ready to fight,

"GUYS!" Kiro shouted, "Look whatever happened work it out like adults not five year olds we need each other to save the world the Dream rifts are messing with everything making sure that the worlds that are asleep aren't waking up so man up and make up or I'll appoint myself leader and force you both to come!" They gave him a glare which he returned but they eventually huffed.

"Fine." They muttered,

"This trips gonna be crazier than the last I can tell." Ven sighed,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Yami bowed to a man wearing an identical outfit to his own but the cape was black with a silver inside and had a silver heart for a clasp then there was the mask which had in black a smirking grin on it.

"Forgive me Master they were able to seal the Dream Rift." Yami replied,

"You're failure is disappointing Yami but rest assured there is more to our plan then that letting the Dream Rift's energy run free, the Heart Dragon requires more to awaken hearts containing powerful Dreams, which we have acquired much of already, the Dream rifts and the Dream Eaters themselves and the chosen one he's searching for something now," Yami's Master Replied.

"And our allies?" Yami asked,

"They are tending to business so relax recover the chance to redeem yourself will come soon."

"Thank you Master I will not fail again." Yami replied,

* * *

**Haru Haru Interview KH01- Gokudera:  
**_The Vongola Squirrel division_

Haru smiled, "Hello everyone welcome to Haru, Haru Dangerous interview!" she declared.

"Today's Guest is Gokudera who has something important to tell us!" Reborn added from the chair across from her position.

"That's right!" Gokudera called as the platform brought him down, "I have successfully begun training the Vongola Squirrel unit."

"A Squirrel division!?" Tsuna yelled running over, "You can't be serious!"

"Don't worry boss these little guys are gonna do you proud." Gokudera stated,

"And I asked him to train several Squirrels as the first members of the first Vongola Fighting Squirrel unit." Reborn added,

"Where'd you get such an idea?" Tsuna thought then remembered, "Hold on from Kiro but he was just asking a question!"

"Maybe but the idea has endless potential." Reborn replied.

"They'll be learning ten different styles of Karate; training for style one began today I even got a rare White Artic Squirrel in the ranks." Gokudera replied his watched beeped "Well back to work." Gokudera replied walking of the stage.

"So what was the point of these interviews again?" Reborn asked,

"They're going to be at the end of Kiro's chapters the end of Sora's will get Kingdom Tales which debuted in Furthest Reach." Haru explained,

"AHHHHHH!"

"Gokudera!" Tsuna yelled,

"HAGI!" Haru yelped.

"Uh oh looks the Squirrels rebelled." Reborn replied simply,

"AHHHHH!" Gokudera ran across the stage being chased,

"PACHA PACHI!" a Pachirisu yelled as he and several Squirrels chased after him.

"Hmm the resemblance is similar but that wasn't an Artic Squirrel." Reborn mused

BZZZZZYYTT! There was suddenly a flash of blue electricity Gokudera screamed as it happened.

"HAGI!" Haru yelped.

"The White Squirrel just zapped him!" Tsuna cried out he rushed over and helped Gokudera over he had a new afro to sport.

"That wasn't an Artic Squirrel." Gokudera stated, "It makes its own electricity and it was smarter he's the one that lead the rebellion!"

"Oh boy maybe you shouldn't do any work for a while." Tsuna stated,

"I think so too anyway thanks for joining us for the first Kingdom Hearts Haru Haru Dangerous interview! See you again!"

* * *

**Keyblade file**

_**Seeker:**_ Attack _+ 13_ Magic _+16_

Ability-**Dream Plus**: _Ups the power of Dream Eater combos_

Notes: _This Keyblade has the power to track Dream rifts it may have other hidden talents as well_

* * *

_**Dream Eaters**_

**Wind Critter: **_This little guy has the power to fly however he's more go with the flow and prefers to ride on the wind using wind based attacks_

* * *

_**Dream Links**_

Takeshi+ Beo(Crescent Wolf)- **Lunar Phase:** _This attack makes the two multiply with each phase of the moon drawing the power of the moons light and shadow once the two combined the powerful attack is unleashed on the foe_

Xiara+ Shinzo (Ryu Dragon)-**Draco Rush:** _wings sprout from the users back and they gain three blades two for the user two for telekinetic use has a powerful fire finisher apparently_

* * *

_**Special attacks and spells**_

Takeshi-**Twi Fira:** _a special Twilight class of spells shoots a flame of twilight at the foe_

* * *

**Rae: **_Hayner and Olette's daughter and a friend of Amei's as well as a rival of Seifer's daughter Medea she like her father is brash and ready for a brawl _**(Kingdom Hearts : Birth By Fracture 2013)**

**Luke: **_Rae's brother he is more like his mother calm and patient worried about school but he'll sometimes show an outgoing side he usually has to keep her more hot-blooded sister in check _**(Kingdom Hearts Birth by Fracture 2013)**

**Selena: **_Pence's daughter and she inherited his brains and thirst for mysteries and surprises she is a friend of Amei's and helps Luke keep his sister in check_**(Kingdom Hearts Birth by Fracture 2013)**

**Luneth: **_One of Amei's friends a calm boy who enjoys hanging out with his friends and loves adventures but usually has to help keep Rae from over doing it _**(Final Fantasy III 1990)**

**Hope Estheim: **_One of Kiro's friends from Destiny Islands who learned his secret a week ago Sora and his mother are old friends he is also learning magic much like Amei does in Twilight Town he is now tasked with making sure the illusionary copies of Kiro Takeshi and Raian until the real ones can seal the Dream Rifts_ **(Final Fantasy XIII 2010)**

**Medea: **_Seifer and Fuujin's Daughter she looks up to her father to the point she declares herself as the heir of her Father's old position she is rivals with Amei and Rae especially the latter _**(Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Fracture 2013)**

**Bruno: **_Raijin's son he ends his sentences with got it much like his dad used Ya know? He is the muscles of the group and usually follows Medea and Peirce around _**(Kingdom Hearts Birth by Fracture 2013)**

**Peirce: **_One of the kids in Medea's group usually apathetic or doesn't care much about what goes on around him he manages to keep Medea in line however _**(Kingdom Hearts Birth by Fracture 2013)**

**Tsuna Sawada:** _A boy in training to become the Vongola Decimo but he wants nothing to do with the the Mafia as the Vongola is among the most violent he is timid and a bit of a klutz but has a strong heart and dying will when he goes into Hyper Dying Will mode he becomes very powerful_**(Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! 2004)**

**Reborn: **_An infant Hitman and Tsuna's home tutor who uses crazy Spartan Methods of training his partner Leon a Chameleon sits on top of his Fedora his catch phrase is a combination of greetings creating the word Ciaossu _**(Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! 2004)**

**Hayato Gokudera: **_One of Tsuna's Guardians a hot-blooded and short tempered but very intelligent individual who very loyal to Tsuna even fighting off Kiro to keep him and his friends out of the Mansion they were using as a temporary base and home he fights with bombs and is known as either Smoking Bomb Hayato or Hurricane Bomb Hayato back in his home world_**(Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! 2004)**

**Mrs. Sawada: **_Tsuna's mother she seems to be very relaxed with the craziness that has come with Tsuna's new life and is very kind _**(Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! 2004)**

**Takeshi Yamamoto: **_Another of Tsuna's Guardians unlike Gokudera he is very relaxed and outgoing as well as cheerful he is a baseball star as well as a powerful swordsman though he seems to think that Mafia is a game they're playing _**(Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! 2004)**

**Royhei Sasagawa: **_One of Tsuna's Guardians he lives life to the extreme to the point that a special bullet called the Dying Will bullet has no effect on him other than showing some dying will flames his boxing has led to a peak physical condition _**(Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! 2004)**

**Lambo: **_Tsuna's Youngest Guardian and a Hitman though not as disciplined as Reborn he can usually be found playing with I-Pin it takes a lot of patience to handle him he hides a variety of items in his hair including his signature grenades _**(Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! 2004)**

**Chrome Dokuro: **_One of Tsuna's guardians and the only female of the group she has the power to cast illusions which she used to create copies of Kiro Amei, Takeshi and Raian to take their places until they return from their mission a nice and kind girl she seems to have a secret _**(Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! 2004)**

**Kyoya Hibari: **_one of Tsuna's guardians and probably the most dangerous and cold he hates crowds and will 'bite' people who are in his way to death he terrifies others easily_**(Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! 2004)**

**I-Pin: **_a five year old assassin she came from a different world to assassinate someone but wound up attacking Tsuna instead she's been around with the Vongola since she is quite skilled in martial arts_**(Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! 2004)**

**Kyoko Sasagawa: **_a Kind Hearted and Cheerful girl as well as Royhei's sister she enjoys babysitting I-pin and Lambo with her friend Haru and helps out the others till they can get back home _**(Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! 2004)**

**Haru Miura: **_Kyoko's best friend an eccentric and peppy girl like Koyko she enjoys babysitting I-pin and Lambo and helps out Mrs. Sawada until they can get back home. _**(Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! 2004)**

**Vongola Dolphin: **_A Dolphin raised by the Mafia it's more shark like then any shark and loves meat it is also pretty vicious when it attacks making Kiro dub it as Jaw's demonic second cousin it has helped Tsuna twice with training to his dismay _**(Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! Anime 2006)**

**Yami: **_A Member of the Mysterious Fragmented he tried to stop Kiro from sealing away the Dream rift while he beat Kiro he was no match for Tsuna's Hyper Dying Will mode he spoke of a Heart Dragon not much about him or his allies are known _**(Kingdom Hearts Birth by Fracture 2013)**

**Xiara: **_A Young Keyblader with a partner Ryu Dragon Dream Eater named Shinzo she is skilled with the Keyblade and has a bit of a snarky attitude but has agreed to help Kiro on his quest to seal the Dream Rifts she and Takeshi have not hit it off well _**(Kingdom Hearts Birth by Fracture 2013)**

* * *

_**Whoooo! Over ten thousand words having written a chapter that big in a while and Xiara's name is pronounced She-AR-Ah I also got the inspiration for the first interview from the Sears Squirrel Revolt commercial**_

* * *

_Sora and Co arrive in Radiant Garden to learn more about their new quest however a new Enemy makes himself known and Nabbat has her eyes on a mysterious bird _

_Next Time: _**The Blue Phoenix **

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	4. The Blue Phoenix

_**Okay We've gone to Kiro now back to Sora **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

_**The Blue Phoenix**_

Kiro's adventure begins! Upon hearing the rumors of a Mafia Family living in a now restored mansion in Twilight Town Kiro and his crew investigated only to find that the Rumors were very true Reborn encountering the infamous Vongola Familgia Tsuna's Hitman Tutor told him and Kiro to head to Twilight Town Beach not only did they find trouble but a member named Yami from the mysterious Fragmented along with a mystery women named Xiara Kiro and Xiara tried their best to fight of the Dream Soul only to fail but Once Tsuna in his Hyper Dying Will Mode stepped in the Secretive newcomer was no match Kiro now must find the Dream Rifts with Xiara's help as she is the only one who can track them!

_Light falls from the sky as flowers blood and water shoots up making rainbows as the spray hits the light a castle builds itself up as the lights congregate into the world's name  
_**[Radiant Garden]**

Sora and co walked down the street up the stairs to the castle, "Hey Dilian Aeleus." Sora greeted happily,

"I take it you're going to ignore the fact the castle is currently closed?" Dilian asked,

"We're here to see Merlin and Ansem." Aqua explained,

"Merlin is right inside in his tower as for Ansem neither he nor Even are here now." Aeleus explained,

"Really they're gone again?" Sora asked Ansem and Even were looking for something it was top secret what not because they didn't want to share it was more of an even walls have ears reason this was actually the reason why Kiro had not met them on his adventure.

"Okay so can we go in please?" Sora askedm

"Seeing as how this is official business." Dilian replied the door opened but Aqua suddenly stopped,

"Where's Terra?"

"GRIMLOCK NO!" they heard him shout everyone rushed back down seeing Terra watch in horror as a Cabbage Cart fell apart Grimlock sticking his head out from the middle,

"MY CABBAGES!"

"I'm sorry!" Terra shouted grabbing Grim Lock and pulling him away looking very apologetic under the merchants gaze it wasn't long before Terra had to pay for the cart and they were finally inside the castle, "Bad Grim Lock you shouldn't have done that!" Terra scolded but Grim Lock merely blinked, "You don't get what I'm saying do you?" he sighed,

"Don't worry about it Terra we just have to keep a better eye on him that's all." Sora replied,

"Yeah I guess." Terra replied he had a feeling this was going to haunt him till the end of the quest,

Eventually they made it to the top of Merlin's tower where the room was cleaning itself,

"Merlin you in here?" Sora asked,

"Ahh yes just a moment!" Merlin called he jumped down and landed, "Ooh yes you're early I haven't finished cleaning up yet."

"Sounds like my house whenever we have a barbeque." Sora joked,

Riku snickered "That we can agree." He said,

"Alright now let's get down to business." Merlin stated, "We've seen Dream Eaters moving about the Realm of Light."

"Correct." Aqua replied,

"I am afraid to say but this is the result of the Dream Rifts." Merlin replied.

"Dream Rifts?" Sora asked,

"Think of them as a tear or a laceration." Merlin replied,

"A cut in your skin right?" Sora asked,

"Yes now the 'cut' is allowing energy from the Realm of Sleep into the realm of light the Dream Eaters with it." Merlin explained, "This is causing problems on the Realm of Light weakening the fabric of reality the realm has."

"How do we fix it then?" Donald asked,

"Simple really the Keyblade will help you there, it will lock away the energy and restore the damaged area around the rift by doing so." Merlin replied,

"Excellent a simple solution to a hard problem!" Sora stated excitedly.

"YEAH!" Goofy agreed,

"So any ideas on where the Dream Rift in town is Merlin if we go to other worlds and lock them up we'll be able to solve the problem but we still have PISCOM to deal with." Riku pointed out,

Sora sighed "Right."

"When have our jobs ever been easy there's gonna be a lot more to this you watch." Roxas warned.

"Roxas is right Keybladers aren't exactly lucky but if we're gonna deal with this we need to find the Dream Rifts." Terra added.

"Yeah!" Sora agreed "It's a start right I'm willing to take it."

"Alright Talk to Leon they've been investigating something strange for a while now it might be the Dream Rift." Merlin replied,

"Got it!" Sora replied as they went down stairs the elevator still used Crystals as Sora remembered but they had been improved to be a bit safer and had a set of Claymores incase Heartless tried to make an ambush on them but that was rare it only happened on like the Darkest hour of their adventures.

"Leon hey!" Sora called, when he saw the Leader of the RGPC who turned and merely waved back,

"Sora, hey!" Yuffie shouted as she and the others came over Lea wasn't too far behind he and Roxas gave each other a silent wave,

"It's good to see you guys again!" Aerith stated,

"Yeah," Rinona added, "But it seems like you're on official business."

"I'm afraid so." Aqua replied, "But how is Tenshi's training going?" she asked,

"Very well he's mastered quite a few spells and combining them with his Boomerang this year." Leon piped,

"Great!"

"I hate to break up the pleasantries but we do have some problems to deal with in the Dark Depths." Lea pointed out,

"Kill joy." Sora muttered, "But you do have a point,"

"So the question is where are we going to start Merlin said you might be able to point us in the right direction." Terra replied,

"Yeah the Dark Depths right?" Riku asked,

"Yeah there's been some real shady characters hanging around there Leon and I have both tried to go down there twice to see what's up only to come back battered they've got some kind of Machine down there and a woman leading them." Lea explained that rang some bells.

"A woman what she look like?" Sora asked,

"Long blonde hair green eyes she's wearing some kind of military uniform." Leon added,

"PSICOM." Sora muttered,

"You know these guys?" Lea asked,

"Yeah they attacked us a while back they also attacked Land of Departure Aqua had to turn it back into Castle Oblivion." Sora replied,

"Then they're definitely not on our side." Aerith stated,

"No they're not if they're hanging around the Dark Depths there's something they want and we need to find it first." Roxas stated,

"Alright then let's fan out and search." Leon stated,

"Right I'll take Yuffie Aerith, Rinona Tenshi and Leandra."

"Lea can come with our group but what about Ienzo and the others." Sora asked,

"Someone needs to stay here and guard the castle." Ienzo replied having just arrived into the room, "I take it you're going to do something about our 'guests'?" he asked,

"Sure are!" Sora replied,

"Good there have also been rumors about blue columns of fire being seen at night in the Dark Depths, whatever is causing them I'm sure that's what they're after." Ienzo replied,

"But what would PISCOM want with a bunch of blue fire?" Aqua asked,

"Why not want it it's cool." Lea joked,

"Anyway we should get going and check it out." Riku replied,

"Just a moment!" Merlin called coming over "before you go Sora." He poofed something up that Sora didn't think he'd ever see again at least after he got to tall for it.

"Hey my old Drive Clothes!" Sora stated,

"From our trip to the Furthest Reach." Lea whistled,

"Indeed now hold still Sora." Merlin replied,

"Uhh Okay." Sora replied a little nervous with a few waves of his hands the outfit seemed to dissolve into energy it then rushed at Sora swirling around him creating a bright light.

When he emerged he was wearing a black Jacket with a red edge on the sleeves and zipper which was a gold color and silver hood on his back in white was the Dream Eater Insignia the pockets were blue with Red stripes on the zipper on them the shirt underneath was a blue with a black stripe down the middle, his pants were red with a thick black stripe down the side lined with a white pin stripe his shoes were all black with blue patterns and a silver crown on the tips but they still had that awkward shape Sora had come to love his gloves were black with red stripes and a silver circle in the middle,

"Looking, good Sora!" Lea stated the others nodded and set off, the way through to the Dark Depths was a path from the Castle Postern that lead that way into the Great Maw and Crystal Fissure Sora was overlooking his new appearance.

"I like it there's a bit more color but it reminds me of my first Drive clothes." Sora replied,

"Why do you think the Dream Eater Spirit insignia is on the back though?" Aqua asked,

"Hmm not sure I asked Merlin about it but he said he didn't put it there he thinks that the Dream Rift might have though." Sora replied,

"I see he did say that reality was being bent by the Dream Rifts we may have to be careful with our magic too." Riku added,

"Yes Magic itself is somewhat outside of reality that's what Master Eraqus told me." Aqua replied as something watched them.

"Oooh sounds interesting what else did he tell you?" Sora asked,

Aqua smiled at this since she had been gone for twenty years Sora ended up becoming older than her but sometimes it seemed like he didn't age either at least not spiritually. "Well the form a magic spell takes is a piece of your own mana taking the shape you command it to that's why there's a lot of concentration and brain power involved." She replied.

Sora nodded in understanding them blanched at something reaching for Aqua out of the shadows, "LOOK OUT!" he shouted pulling her away into Terra's arms, "DIE ZOMBIE THUNDEZA!" he shouted, electrocuting the 'zombie' to where it made a high pitch scream when the electricity cleared it looked over and moaned.

"It's still alive KILL IT WITH FIRAZA!" Lea shouted unleashing a powerful torrent of flames that surrounded it however a burst of water doused the flames revealing once they saw who it truly was a charred Demyx.

"STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!" he shouted,

"Demyx!" they all stated,

"You're okay last we heard you disappeared before the Black Pearl was taken!" Sora stated,

"Well Barbossa left me on an island I tried to get back but then I heard about how the Black Pearl had been attacked and taken by King George something or other I decided I had had enough of Pirates for now and tried to head back to Radiant Garden I saw your kid Kiro open a Key portal to get to the ship but…. When I jumped in I kind of fell out between the two locations I ended up in a world that had the ships I needed to get back but little did I know I was pretty much across the Universe so I drove and drove and after getting a bite to eat a drove some more then something weird happened when I finally got to Radiant Garden I got hailed by some scary blonde chick!"

"_Unidentified Vessel you are interfering with official PISCOM business please vacate the premises immediately." _

_Demyx blinked "That's fine but I just wanna land I used live here and want to try that again." He stated however he suddenly saw a large ship fire a powerful laser at him he screamed as his ship was blown apart._

"That must be how we landed without problems so…you were a distraction thanks Demyx." Sora then realized what he said and rubbed the back of his head laughing sheepishly, "Not as happy about that as I sound you okay?"

"No!" Demyx replied, "I wanna go to bed you're not gonna drag me along on whatever crazy thing you have to do are you?"

"No, no just go to the castle and get some rest tell them we sent you." Sora replied,

"Thanks." Demyx replied as he gratefully walked to the castle.

"Poor Myde do ya think it was PSICOM?" Goofy asked,

"I don't think I know let's find that fire!" Sora replied, they continued down the road quickly it wasn't long before they saw something weird, "Dream Eaters?" he stated in shock,

"It's not just spirits it's Nightmares too!" Riku stated they looked up and saw a few soldier Heartless jump down and attack the Dream Eaters.

"And Heartless same as always" Terra stated, as they summoned their weapons, Sora cartwheeled around several Heartless that tried to scratch him he quickly pulled out his keyblade and gave them a good hack before it shifted shape in his hands now a pair of guns Sora blasted several fire balls at the Heartless. "Three four five six!" he shouted "Hit you like a ton of bricks!" he stated Eata looked impressed bouncing up and down, "Cool huh?" Sora asked,

"_**Dark aura**_!" Riku shouted rushing around hitting many of the foes nearby killing them those sent into the air were destroyed by several Blizzard spells courtesy of Aqua Terra rushed forward, at a couple of Large body's,

"CRITICAL IMPACT!" he shouted powered up Terra landed several powerful blows that killed them while Roxas and Samu had gotten to hacking and slashing away at several Shadow Heartless Samu unleashed a charged attack when a Neoshadow appeared behind Roxas and had lunged at him he turned just in time to see it obliterated,

"Thanks Samu." Roxas stated, he nodded and turned his attention to several Heartless Donald and Goofy meanwhile were fighting off some evil Meowwows and Crescent wolfs which had turned black and silver in color with the eyes red and the starry patterns on their back a murky neon gold,

"_**Goofy Rocket!" **_Goofy shouted when several came near him he rocketed around hitting several foes hard and knocking them away he landed and turned "Look out!" Goofy shouted when a Neo Shadow Lunged at Donald, he turned and reacted like Lighting he fired a Blizzaza that killed it.

However when he did something dropped down and it looked like a frog Dream Eater but it was a spirit with bright green eyes in an arrow head shape his eyes and mouth were a bright cyan blue most of his body was yellow save for his legs which were a spring green with a magenta pin strip on each wrist and ankle he grabbed a nearby Shadow Heartless and swallowed him whole then belched out a wave of energy that killed off the rest of the Heartless,

"Alright _**Fantasia**_!" Donald shouted killing off the rest in his group there was one straggler but suddenly a large shell spinning down knocked it down killing it with a water attack it rested and popped out revealing a turtle like Dream Eater the insignia for Dream Eater Spirits was on his tan colored shell that had a pink and blue pin stripes in the patterns he was a bright spring green but his fins were tipped with a true blue his beak was a yellow color and his eyes were purple swirls but Sora could tell he was happy so was the Belch Frog who jumped down from the ledge and landed on Donald's head,

"GET OFF OF THERE!" Donald shouted, but the Frog didn't move. "WAAAAAAKK!" he shouted trying to get it only to be duped into a game of tag instead.

"Aww he's kind of cute." Goofy cooed at the Turtle while Donald chased the Frog in the back ground the Frog jumped over Sora's head whereas Donald ran him over trying to get it.

"The turtle maybe" Sora grumbled, laying on his back he sat up and sighed, "Donald knock it off he just likes it up there that's all."

Donald stopped in his tracks the Belch Frog stopped and sat on his head he grumbled Goofy's turtle seemed to switch to land legs.

"Walk mode ayhuck!" he stated,

"Okay looks like you guys found Dream Eater Partners I guess, we should get going." Sora stated,

"Hmph." Donald muttered, Aqua suddenly heard a voice there was a warmth and a blue feather in her mind,

"Guys do you mind if I go on ahead?" she asked,

"Why?" Terra asked, "Going off on your own without a plan that's like you?"

"No but something…I need to see about something." She replied, "It also might help if we split up." Aqua added

"I'll right then I'll go with you." Terra replied,

"Good idea I've got the others, come guys let's go!" Sora stated pushing them all forward with many protests.

"SORA!" Donald Riku and Roxas shouted together as they were pushed down the other path once they were gone Terra decided to get more blunt with his interrogation.

"Okay spill what did you see?" Terra asked,

"I saw a Phoenix." She replied, "At least I think I did but does that mean they're other Eidolons out there still alive?" she asked,

"Its possible." Terra replied, "If the Phoenix is still alive then we can't let PISCOM have it's power."

"Right." Aqua replied as they headed forward.

Sora and Co. meanwhile walked down a path as they suspected there were PISCOM Soldiers everywhere. "They're hear alright." Sora muttered,

"Yeah we can see that but was up with before?" Roxas asked,

"Uhhh ya know." Sora replied,

"Ahhh I see you're hoping Terra and Aqua will get together." Riku teased.

"Uhh ya know." Sora repeated.

"You're such a kid that's their business!" Roxas snapped,

"You mess with this stuff and it's going to bite you in the butt got it memorized?" Lea asked

"Yeah" Sora pouted a little guilty but they suddenly heard screaming from the PISCOM soldiers.

"What's going on?" Donald asked,

"Let's check it out!" Sora replied, they raced towards they suddenly saw in orange silhouette a gremlin with a pair of guns a troll with bombs shoes and gloves and a small drill like machine they disappeared as Sora and Co were suddenly surrounded there was laughter.

"_**So you are the Mighty Sora Tetsuya funny I expected someone taller and with less spiky hair!" **_

"Hey!" Sora snapped.

"Who do you think this cook is?" Lea asked,

"Not a clue." Roxas replied,

"_**You and your legendary friends better prepare yourselves for utter destruction for it is I the Master of all Darkness soon to be Ruler of Skylands KAAAOOOSSS!" **_He declared as the image of a large hooded head appeared grinning at them. "_**If you value your miserable lives you will leave and allow all the Dream Rift Energy to be takne by me Kaos!" he declared.**_

"I don't know much about you but we're not going anywhere!" Sora declared as he and his friends summoned their weapons, "That energy is getting locked up so it can go back where it belongs!" he declared, "And you might want to look over your Hologram projector it's messing with your head." He added politely.

"_**WHHHAAAAT?!" **_Kaos roared the camera zoomed into a hidden flying fortress showing a teen with black tattoos on his bald short and having big red eyes and bad teeth, "Huuuh my head is awesome I tell you! Fear it FEAR MY GIANT FLOATING HEAD!"

Glumshanks his green troll butler stared as he swept, "Ya know if it's not going to scare the Skylanders chances are it's not scaring a bunch of Legendary heroes."

"Silence Glumshanks!" Kaos shouted, "You're spoiling the evil mood!" his butler rolled his eyes this was their first attack on Skylands all over again when Spyro and Cynder showed up.

"_**So you think you're powerful enough to defeat me?!" **_Kaos's hologram asked,

"Dude I know we're powerful enough to beat you!" Sora declared then blinked, "I'm starting to sound like Kiro."

"_**HA HA HA HA then come on down but even you won't be able to survive THE DEADLY LASER SHOWER OF DOOM!" **_Kaos declared as he said it a shower of laser came down zipping in and out Sora and Co. had to dodge around a little frantic Riku placed up a Dark barrier to protect himself as the lasers hit he was pushed to his knees everyone else gathered close to Riku Roxas and Goofy reflected the lasers away while Sora and Donald put up reflect that seemed to work.

"How's that!" Sora declared,

"_**GAHH you beat my Deadly laser shower of doom no matter I have another trick up my sleeve lasers can't stop you but maybe my Sniper gremlin will MINION ATTACK!" **_

One of the Monsters from before came down it began to shoot wildly at them Sora cartwheeled away and linked with Eata, "LET'S GO!" he shouted Eata go really large and began to jump up and down the Gremlin Blanched as he was suddenly smooshed under Eata's now much larger weight he was flat as a pancake however he still stood for more but was wobbling,

"That's the way!" Riku stated,

"I've got this!" Lea shouted hitting it with his Keyblade before firing a fire raid and finishing it,

"_**USLESS MINION NO MATTER!" **_Kaos stated, "_**Prepare yourselves for THE TWICE AS DEADLY LASER SHOWER OF DOOOOM!" **_he stated the lasers acted differently this time they made a pattern on the floor Sora and had been cornered when they found that the lasers couldn't be reflected.

"This is getting annoying!" Riku stated,

"Yeah but it's like those video games we used to play!" Sora replied,

"Not in the mood for Optimism just so you know!" Roxas called,

"No we just have to watch the lasers and wait for an opening we'll be fine if we do." Sora replied watching it carefully he quickly weaved in and out of a star and Triangle when it was time everyone did so as well making it through,

"Sora you're right!" Riku replied jumping through another shape the group did this and came out unscathed.

"_**IMPOSSIBLE my Twice as deadly laser shower of doom should've cut you to ribbons but I know someone who will grind you to kibble MINON!" **_Kaos called.

"Now what?" Donald asked as the drill machine appeared,

"A Drill." Roxas replied simply, it charged the group backed away and Roxas threw a dual raid at it hitting it hard however most of the damage had been reflected, "Dang it!" Roxas growled,

"LIGHT SPINNER!" Sora shouted he spun around glowing knocking the monster back a ways away where Riku landed a combo on it knocking it back it skidded forward before charging at him to returned the favor Kimori in retaliation struck with a sound wave attack which didn't do too well for the Machine.

"RAGING STORM!" Lea shouted fire as well as chakrams and his Keyblade spinning around knocking that drill back and forth throughout the battle field

"PULSERA!" Donald shouted hitting it hard the sound waves made it crack and malfunction Goofy gave it a good whack with his shield finishing it off,

"_**Is that all you've got that Robot was nothing compared to one of my most powerful creatures MINION!" **_

This time there was a troll with who laughed as he threw bombs the group jumped away Sora however was able to whack a Dynamite back this stunned the creature he then went in for the attack sending him against the wall with the Finisher, Riku hit him with a Dark Firaga Lea a Firaza while Donald and Roxas threw an explosion spell destroying him.

"_**BAH Useless why am I stuck with the worthless Minions all the time well prepare yourselves Keybladers for THE THR ICE AS DEADLY LASER SHOWER OF DOOOOOOOM!" **_

"More Lasers!?" Sora groaned,

"Let's do it Shelly!" Goofy suddenly declared as he and his Surfturf Turtle charged Shelly became a shield as Goofy's flew up they expanded and created a large mirror that reflected all the lasers and cut away at some of the cliffs around them.

"WAY TO GO GOOFY!" Sora cheered,

"Thanks but it's all thanks to Shelly!" Goofy replied picking up the turtle.

"_**GAHHHH IMPOSSIBLE you reflected my most powerful tech spell gah- I mean a really weak Tech spell that I got off Ebay. Fine seal the Dream Rift I've already got some of my own they're everywhere you know and I doubt you can stop me from getting them all you haven't seen the last of me KAOS we will meet again THIS I SWEAR!" **_And with that the head disappeared something seemed to move from the clouds and disappeared.

"Evil is hammy." Sora deadpanned,

"That was probably the weirdest battle we've ever fought." Roxas agreed,

"They just don't make villains like they used to." Lea added.

"WAK Sora the Dream Rift!" Donald shouted pointing to it Sora quickly got close and sealed it away.

Sora smirked and rested his Keyblade on his shoulder, "After all these years I still got it!" he grinned,

"Indeed you do." Called a voice above them was a man in a cloak that had a mask with a black smirk on it he was robed other than that,

"Who are you!?" Sora shouted, he didn't answer he merely disappeared in a flash,

"Not more bad guys." Donald stated,

"You're assuming Kaos counts." Riku replied,

Sora nodded not liking this at all it seemed like more and more bad guys were out for this power.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Meanwhile Terra and Aqua went down the hill looking around for anything they could find it wasn't long before they heard some voices.

"It went this way quickly!" said a voice there was a distinctive screech followed by some bullets.

"Aqua I think you were right we need to help the Phoenix." Terra stated she nodded they quickly rushed out of their hiding places.

"STOP!" Aqua shouted as she and Terra attacked a few with a couple of blows,

"Well Terra Iwan and Aqua Mizuki what a pleasant surprise." Nabbat stated when she saw them.

"Save the Pleasantries we know you're after the Phoenix here." Terra spat.

"Unfortunately for you that Eidolon is now PISCOM property." Nabbat replied.

"It's no one's property it's a creature that is most likely searching for its partner something you can't choose for it!" Aqua shouted,

"I'll handle them go retrieve the Eidolon." Nabbat stated,

"Yes ma'am!" they replied running off,

"Well if they're going to use that tactic I don't see why we can't I'll hold off Nabbat go help the Phoenix." Terra stated,

"You sure?" Aqua replied,

"Positive." Terra replied,

"Alright be careful." Aqua replied to make sure Nabbat's attention was focused solely on him he sent an Ultima cannon attack at Nabbat forcing her to dodge she growled as Aqua ran ahead knowing that Terra was already making sure she wouldn't stop her.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Aqua rushed down the path looking around she saw a flash of electricity swinging around showing a boomerang she looked over to find Leon's gang fighting off some PISCOM soldiers. "I have to help them!" she stated summoning her Keyblade however Ember appeared and began chirping like crazy grabbing and tugging on the belts hanging off her shoulders, "Ember stop!" she stated however Ember when it looked like she could drag Aqua ran off further down the path, "WAIT!" Aqua called rushing after it,

She continued to chase after her Dream Eater when Ember finally stopped she picked up the Pyro chick, "You shouldn't worry me like that!" she scolded however a pillar of flames shot up in front of them then spread around them , "Or get us into trouble." She muttered quietly however flying around before landing was a large blue colored Phoenix it had an eagle's beak and a long tail with a few peacock feathers in shades of blue it's chest and wings were silver the wings had blue flames seemingly making up the feathers there was a large blue crest on it's head and the head was silver blending with navy it let out a huge cry.

"The Phoenix." Aqua muttered before summoning her Keyblade and dodging a stream of fire from it's beak,

"_**Hydrora**_!" Aqua shouted a stream of water shooting out from the tip of her Keyblade and smashing into the Phoenix's side it screeched before turning on her and ramming her with a dive Aqua skidded back with a scream Ember screeched loudly before firing off a few fire balls which the Phoenix merely absorbed. "Fire won't work here." Aqua stated the Phoenix dived once more this time however Aqua grabbing Ember was able to dodge.

"_**Lightbloom**_!" Aqua shouted sending a barrage of light bullets that the Phoenix blocked though some got through and hit it this made the Phoenix get close to the ground Aqua suddenly saw that there was something in it's wing. "_It's hurt_!"

"Wait let me heal you please I'm not your enemy I only came here to help you forgive me for the attacks but I was only defending myself just like you were!" she shouted the Phoenix roared and unleashed a powerful tornado of fire which Ember jumped out of Aqua's hands against her silent protest and absorbed. Belching it out into the sky, "Thank you for not aiming it at the Phoenix" Aqua stated "but we still need to get it to calm down. I know, slow!" she shouted the Phoenix began to slow down then Aqua cast sleep making the Phoenix the slow spell made it so it didn't hurt itself when it crashed, "Alright we have to move quickly!" Aqua said Ember chirped in agreement and they rushed over to the injured wing Aqua carefully removed the hook out of it she was surprised when the flames didn't burn her once that was done she cast Curaza. "There!"

"Aqua!" called a voice Terra had finally caught up to her he saw the Phoenix and summoned his keyblade,

"Wait everything's fine!" she stated the Phoenix lit up a bright blue color before becoming a flash of light that attached itself to Aqua's Keyblade when it died down Aqua's Keyblade had changed the hand guard was pair of blue fiery wings the shaft itself was a pillar of fire with a small Phoenix rising from them which served as the teeth the keychain was a blue fire ball with feathers as the links.

"You're the Phoenix's summoner!" Terra stated in awe,

"Guys!" Sora shouted as his group rushed over they suddenly heard engines taking off there were several small airships in the sky which flew off,

Nabbat gritted her teeth as her view of the Heroes got smaller and smaller, "This mission is a failure Dysley won't like this." she then calmed herself, "However…" she walked off.

"Sir?" one of the PISCOM soldiers asked but got nothing for his curiosity.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"So the Phoenix huh?" Leon asked,

"Yeah it chose Aqua for it's summoner." Sora replied,

"Just like Bahamut did Crystal twenty-one years ago!" Goofy added Sora nodded,

"I thought Bahamut was the only Eidolon when I looked them up in college I found a writing that said Bahamut was the only known survivor in a great battle against something it refered to as the Beast of Death." Riku replied,

"Ragnarok." Terra muttered,

"Do you know what this means?" Aqua asked, "Other Eidolons survived there were originally thirteen according to legend many writings say Bahamut was the only one who survived but me getting the Phoenix proved that wrong it also means that PISCOM knows this too and are after them."

"Then we'll have to keep our eyes open for them while we're sealing up Dream Rifts." Roxas stated,

"What about this Kaos guy?" Rinona asked,

"He's a large ham I doubt he's gonna be much of a threat." Lea replied.

"Yeah I guess but we'll have to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble to the worlds either." Sora replied, "So I'm excited about my new outfit I don't suppose you know what Drive powers it has?" Sora asked,

"As a matter of fact I do think of this new outfit as an upgrade it has all the forms you used during your quest for the Furthest Reach." Merlin replied.

Sora gapped then smiled, "That means Paladin, Ninja, Mage, Solider, Burst, Samurai and Ultima ALL RIGHT!" he cheered,

"Remember Ultima drains your life energy so don't use that one unless we're extremely desperate." Riku warned.

"Yeah I know that Riku don't worry we don't have Xehanort to worry about anymore so let's get going!" Sora declared the others nodded as they raced to their Gummi ship ready for takeoff.

* * *

_**-Kingdom Tales 23-  
-**_**Sneeze Cut-**

Kaos sneezed once then twice he wiped his nose with his arm and growled,

"Bless you sir." Glumshanks stated as he dusted,

"NO Don't you see someone is talking badly about me Glumshanks make a note that all who make me sneeze are to be DESTROYED!" Kaos stated,

Glumshanks pulled out a notepad, "Yes sir okay destroy all who make Kaos sneeze there right next to exterminate Dragons and call new foes short."

**-END-**

* * *

_**Keyblades obtained:**_

_Phoenix Fire: _**Strength** +27 **Magic** +32

Ability**: Summon**: _calls the Phoenix into battle_

**Kaos: **_A strange sorcerer who claims to be the future ruler of a world called Skylands very hammy and capable of dangerous but predictable spells he seems to have a collection of Dark Shadows imitating Creatures available he's after the energy a Dream Rift gives off but for what purpose? _**(Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure 2011)**

**Glumshanks: **_Kaos's butler who puts up with a lot of his masters crazy antics and schemes some of which cause him pain and a lot of it so he probably deserves a medal for that _**(Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure 2011)**

**Dark Skylanders: **_Kaos's 'minions' they attacked Sora and Co in the Dark Depths though were easily defeated they seem to be imitations of some other warriors _**(Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure 2011)**

**Phoenix:** _A Beautiful Fire bird that chose Aqua as her Summoner the Phoenix is capable of many fire attacks as well as Healing attacks according to legend though unlike how it's usually depicted this Phoenix was blue with blue flames _**(Final Fantasy V 1992)**

* * *

_Kiro and Co reunite with Oswald during the Million Dreams Festival in Disney town but a couple of old Enemies threaten to ruin the festivities can Kiro and Co. stop them?_

_**Next Time: **__A Million Dreams and Headaches!_

* * *

_**Okay this would've been up Yesterday but my Town had a blackout and the internet had to get fixed after that (Nothing on my end merely service fixing) it went back up fairly early but I was celebrating my Birthday which is today I have to work today -_- but here it is at long last I hope you enjoy it **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	5. A Million Dreams a Million Headaches

_**Alrighty extreme special thanks to Dream Guardian King Allen for letting me know I forgot the new Character files that has been fixed!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_**A Million Dreams a Million Headaches**_

Revelations abound! Sora and his friends arrived in Radiant Garden where they learn that PISCOM has been searching for the source of a mysterious blue fire upon investigating Aqua discovered that the source was the legendary Phoenix and became it's summoner having learned that PISCOM wants the legendary Eidolons Sora and co make it part of their mission to find those remaining

"Disney Town right?" Kiro asked,

"Yup once we get Oswald we should be all ready to seal the rest of the Dream Rifts." Ven replied,

"Just like old times!" Amei stated, they were in a new Gummi Ship which was christened the Vongola Viper it was almost all black with really dark grey somehow Kiro kept thinking that the something Goth was used as a basis for it although there was a few Electric blue stripes on the wings and a clam of all things on the front in a light grey with the name above it.

"I feel like were riding in an advertisement." Raian muttered he absolutely hated this ship.

"At least no one will be able to see us right away Excalibur had a lot of bright colors and that made us stick out." Kiro replied,

"But we never had a problem!" Raian whined,

"Actually we had at least a couple Kaen attacked us and the Daleks captured it along with us when they stole a bunch of worlds." Amei pointed out,

"Then there, was, a few times a bunch of Heartless Ships attacked us." Ven added changing his position in his chair to that of a crossed armed on his stomach one his chin on the arm of his chair, taking a bite of his sandwich

"Okay we had a few problems but still it's a flipping clam!" Raian stated,

"_True but's it's really Aerodynamic." _Takeshi thought listening from the Driver's seat.

"Wah, wah, wah, wah it's not like anyone's gonna see us in it besides it's all we have didn't your last two Gummiships hit the junkyard?" Xiara asked,

"In the worst way" Kiro answered,

Raian sighed, "Okay fine I'm complaining about the ship but on the positive side once Oswald sees it he'll laugh at it then you'll all see how dum-."

"_Ciaossu" _came Reborn's voice and thenWham right into Raian's mouth went the rest of Ven's sandwhich,

"Hey Reborn what's up?" Kiro asked as Raian ripped the sandwich out and began chasing Ven around the room the latter shouting how mouthy he was being and to hold his tongue or face bad things,

"_Tsuna was supposed to give you an instruction booklet for the ship but he forgot it the dummy anyway you should know that this ship was designed with the most advanced searching abilities thanks to you and Tsuna I was able to get a reading on the energy that Dream Rifts give off and program the machine to find it."_

"SWEET!" Kiro stated, as Raian grabbed Ven in a head lock and noogieing him Amei could swear electricity could be seen coming off Ven's hair,

"_Also the Ship has a shield that will last for five minutes against powerful enemies and has a few Thundeza, Firaza and Blizzaza gummis for firing."_

"Double Sweet!" Kiro stated as Ven fell to the floor,

"_And it can send you over stuff like the instruction booklet." _Reborn replied,

"Wait if you were just gonna send it over why tell us some of the stuff in it?" Amei asked,

"Maybe he knows something we don't." Xiara snickered,

"_Yup I had a feeling someone was talking badly about the Vongola Viper." _Reborn replied he knew, Xiara and him would get along, "_So be careful after all we'll be keeping in contact Ciao Ciao!" _and with that the screen blinked off.

"Well Ship hater what do you have to say now?" Kiro asked smirking at his sandy-haired friend as Ven rose from the floor glaring at him his hair now an afro,

"No. Comment." Raian muttered with a growl as they arrived to their destination.

_Balloons fly up and pop making fireworks as they go houses appear as the castle springs into view the letters for the world's name drop like blocks  
_**[Disney Town]**

The group arrived in town Kiro looked around grinning "This place is awesome!" Ven who had just managed to get his hair back in order mirrored it with his own,

"I know right!" Ven replied, "You can even make your own ice cream here!"

"You can? Fantasia Salt here I come WHOO!" Kiro cheered running off everyone sweat-dropped,

"Okay." Xiara muttered,

"The last time he had Fantasia Salt ice cream he didn't get to finish it he kind of freaked out on the Heartless responsible." Takeshi explained thinking back to that day, "Good times." He smiled,

Kiro came back very happy eating his ice cream he took big bites getting a little ice cream headache he quickly found a table where he could eat and rub his temples in piece since their "Leader" had decided on Ice Cream Ven and the others did the same when they finished Kiro let out a content sigh.

"That was good." He stated,

"So everything right in your world now?" Takeshi asked,

"Not quite we still have to find the Dream Rift." Kiro replied when they heard something coming towards them was a trolley,

"Hey cool that wasn't here when I was here last." Ven stated,

"Must be new" Amei mused,

"Hey you guys!" called a familiar voice as a black rabbit jumped up on the roof of it clad in the outfit he wore last year, pretty much like Ven, Riku, Donald and Goofy were.

"Oswald hey!" Kiro called,

"Kiro, Takeshi, Amei, Raian, Ven how's it hanging?" he asked as he jumped down.

"Pretty good although there's kind of something we wanted to talk to you about." Kiro replied while they rode the trolley through town Oswald listened about the Dream Rifts and the Fragmented,

"Huh." Oswald replied, "Doesn't sound fun, so what are we gonna do about it?" Oswald asked,

"Well we're hoping you'll come with us but we want to go out and find all the Dream Rifts and seal them shut that should fix the physical state of the Realms of light and sleep we also need to stop the Fragmented from doing whatever it is there planning." Kiro replied,

Oswald nodded, but remembered something "Ortensia she's not gonna like this very much." He sighed,

"Your girlfriend right where is she now?" Raian asked,

"At the Race track" Oswald replied,

"Whoa this place has a race track?!" Kiro asked excitedly.

"Yup and we're here!" Oswald stated as they jumped out of the trolley they looked over to see a race in progress racing against Donald's nephews in a race was a tall lanky mouse looking more like a rat with a long snout and small ears with goggles a brownish red jacket and black pants.

He was racing against someone who looked like a younger version of Goofy with scruffy hair he was wearing a Red shirt with a lot of pockets and a pair of blue cargo pants he managed to pull ahead of the mouse who with a cruel smirk hit the button on a small explosion suddenly appeared at the back of the plane that his opponent was in it spiraled out of control Kiro gasped and rushed close to the fence where it had finally crashed the gust from the crash blowing him back a bit. "Are you alright?!" Kiro called the pilot seemed to be fine as he angrily kicked the glass dome off Kiro helped him out then healed him.

"Thanks." He muttered Kiro saw that he had a lot of zippers on his pockets and a yellow shirt underneath the red 'shirt' was just a vest that went pretty low around his middle.

They ran back over to where the contestant was laughing a weird laugh 'ha cha cha!'

"Max are you alright?" Queen Minnie asked

"You cheated Mortimer!" Max growled angrily,

"What can you prove nobody saw what happened." Mortimer replied curtly,

"I did!" Kiro stated, "You have a glove hidden in your plane!" he stated pointing an accusatory finger.

"Children should be seen not heard." Mortimer replied quickly.

"Not when the adults are being stupid or dishonest!" Kiro snapped back,

"What does it matter I won and now I get a smooch from the lovely Queen Minnie." He stated puckering up his lips Oswald however put his hand up blocking him Mortimer recoiled back Oswald squicked at his hand and wiped it on his clothes.

"The request has to be reasonable!" Oswald snapped.

"You know she's married to King Mickey you pig!" a cat who Kiro instantly assumed was Ortensia she was wearing a purple colored sun dress but it still looked fancy enough to be around a castle it had short sleeves and a small frill at the end she also had a flower in her ear.

"Yeah and what are you gonna do about it?" Mortimer asked,

"Beat you senseless!" Oswald curtly replied summoning his Keyblade Lucky Star,

"That won't be necessary Oswald." Kiro called, holding out his star rider he glared, "Mortimer I challenge you to a race."

Mortimer looked at him before laughing, "You're on kid."

Kiro glared then summoned his Keyblade rider,

"Kiro you don't know how to do this!" Amei called.

The crimson shrugged "How hard could it be it's a race the objective is to be faster than the other guy."

Ven crossed his arms "Okay but you still need to know a few things first off there are rings with arrows in a rainbow color those give you speed boosts you are allowed to interfere with your opponent but you certainly can't sabotage them then call interference cause you used it in the race" he stated shooting a glare at Mortimer who merely waved him off, "there will also be obstacles throughout the whole thing water spurts, tornados there are also short cuts you can use to your advantage you can also through up a barrier to protect yourself."

"Okay got it thanks Ven." Kiro replied as he summoned his Star Glider to it's true form,

"Still haven't got my Keyblade gilder down unfortunately." Kiro shrugged somewhat embarrassingly he flew off to the finish line he was glad that flying it was just like surfing.

The two got to the front of the starting line the lights signifying when to go lit up first red then yellow when the light finally hit green a buzzer was heard and the two sped off Mortimer was a bit more skilled then the cheating would've let on because Kiro how had a hard time keeping up with him however he quickly darted into the nearest ring them adjusting his height to get over the ledge then get ahead of Mortimer.

"Way to go kid!" Oswald shouted while the others cheered, Mortimer growled and rammed into Kiro who flipped fortunately Kiro managed to hang on to his rider and ram back he sent Mortimer a good few inches away before rushing forward, ahead,

"_Dude you ram me I ram you." _Kiro thought vengefully as he raced down the track,

"Good going Kiro!" Takeshi yelled,

"It's not over yet there's still the obsticles in the way and Kiro has to figure out how to get over them." Xiara stated with Shinzo letting out a small screech in agreement the other Dream Eaters however minus Beo who had taken his side next to Takeshi once again were dancing and cheering Kiro on with fans and noise makers jumping and dancing around.

"Kiro's been on that thing so many times just for the fun of it I doubt he's gonna have much of a problem"

Kiro gasped when he saw a plum of water shoot up he got caught in it and Mortimer flew by,

"looks like you're all washed up HA CHA CHA!"

Kiro growled, "Only heard that laugh twice and I'm sick of it!" he managed to cut the engines and ride the spout up where the engines kicked back to life and he shot away from it he saw another ring and rushed into it hitting it when the ring was rainbow itself.

"Whoa that's new!" Ven stated,

"That's a turbo boost! Kiro's lucky!" Minnie explained,

"They're rare throughout the track in some of the races we've had already they've changed the outcome of the races." Ortensia added,

"Hi Mortimer bye Mortimer!" Kiro trilled as he raced ahead of the mouse,

"WHAT THE?!" he said in disbelief

Kiro zoomed aiming himself in one two then three speed rings giving putting massive distance between them and grinned at his success, "Uh oh Tornadoes," Kiro stated he slowed down and managed to slip through them however coming up from behind him suddenly was Mortimer with a vengeful look on his face he had gotten a turbo boost.

"Hi Kiro BYE KIRO!" he stated shooting out a large glove instinctively Kiro put up a barrier but it sent him bouncing around like a bouncy ball which ricochet him into the fence then back at Mortimer Kiro quickly straightened himself and managed to cross the finish line first without incident.

"WHOO WAY TO GO KIRO!" Ven shouted

"You did great!" Takeshi stated,

"Are you okay?" Amei asked,

"Yeah a little dizzy but I'm okay and Mortimer lost." Kiro stated,

"Hey you're calling me out for cheating and you do it yourself!" Mortimer accused,

"Kiro didn't cheat your allowed to use barriers to protect against interference!" Max stated,

"You just hit me too hard I didn't mean to crash back into you." Kiro replied trying to sound calm the last thing he needed was this to get ugly but he hadn't broken a single rule Mortimer was just being a sore loser.

"Yeah well that race doesn't count I won and getting what I wanted!" Mortimer stated however Minnie had it covered,

"Security!" she yelled a bunch of brooms appeared grabbing Mortimer and dragging him away,

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME I WANT MY LAWYER!" Mortimer screamed as he was dragged away,

"You okay your majesty?" Kiro asked,

"Yes Kiro thank you." Minnie replied,

"So Oswald what did you want to tell me?" Ortensia asked,

"Uhhhhh." Oswald replied getting nervous when she heard the news she got a little depressed.

"You could've said no." Kiro suggested,

"Nah I would've been dragged into it anyway with Mickey gone Mortimer's become an absolute pest he's even trying to get everyone to believe that he's not coming back if doing something about these Dream Rifts gets him back it'll shut that big mouth up." Oswald replied,

Kiro nodded assured, "Okay so the ship detected a dream rift around here but we need to figure out where it is."

"right." Ven agreed,

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Who does that dame think she is locking me in here like this!" Mortimer growled as he sat in the Castle dungeon, however the wall ahead of him suddnely collapsed revealing a large maching on top of it with Pete with a man with a long scraggily goatee and a lab coat with black boots and gloves the Mad Doctor.

"Well, Well if it ain't Mortimer finally the queen throw you in the hoscow." Pete stated smugly,

"That Robot owes me a buck." The Mad Doctor stated,

"What do you two want?" Mortimer asked.

"We're here to give you an opportunity help us bring back Maleficent and you'll get anything you want even the chance to beat down that red-headed punk!" Pete stated Mortimer grinned,

"I'm in."

**E-H E-H E-H**

"That was your request; A book and if Queen Minnie knew where the Dream Rift would be? You're crazy!" Xiara asked crossing her arms she considered it a waste.

"I need to learn how to do this Keyblade transformation thing apparently the Star Gliders only have so much energy and I used mine consistently last year." Kiro replied as he effortlessly walked over a manhole that was open not even falling into it.

"That's impressive." Amei stated as she watched him go.

"Years of practice not even Sora could get him to stop doing that." Takeshi replied.

"We know the Dream Rifts are big glowing cracks finding them is the hard part it's not like you can see the glow from a distance." Ven noted,

"That's why you have me and Minnie's intuition was actually spot on we're getting close." Xiara replied as the crystals in her keyblade lit up,

"Sweet!" Kiro stated shutting the book, he put it away and rushed forward seeing the light up ahead, "It's here!" however a burst of wind struck Kiro blowing him back Raian and Ven were able to catch him,

"What gives?" Raian snapped,

"_**Muh HA HA HA HA HA HA!" **_Yelled a voice "_**More Keybladers you all must be fools to think you can just waltz over here and take what is rightfully belongs to me KAAAOSS!" **_it stated as a large hooded head appeared,

"That power's not going to anyone I'm locking it up!" Kiro declared, "And dude your Hologram projector's broken."

"_**NO IT ISN'T!" **_Kaos bellowed freaking everyone out a little, "_**You think you can deny my prize I'll show you what happens when you meddle in the affairs of KAOS MINNION!" **_

Out of nowhere a small griffon appeared Kiro didn't see any other details as it was a bluish shadow, it appeared to have armor though Kiro and Co summoned their weapons, the Griffon unleashed a sonic wave from his mouth making the others cover their ears.

"_**Pulse**_!" Kiro shouted hitting him with a blast of sound waves of his own the Griffon didn't like that and lunged at Kiro however Ven used Photon rush which knocked it back quite a bit Xiara wasted no time impaling it in the side with her Keyblade causing it to vanish.

"_**Wortless Griffin!" **_Kaos snapped, "_**Well then you have only allowed yourselves to be subjected to the terror of my Death Tornados of DOOOM!" **_

At an instant large tornadoes came at them threatening to blow them away,

"_**Gravity hold!" **_Amei yelled allowing them to stay rooted while the tornadoes did their work Kiro suddenly saw that they were headed towards a nearby Building,

"_**Warpaza!" **_Kiro shouted sending the Tornado away towards the others eventually the spell canceled itself out, "That's a relief."

"_**Bah you're more skilled then I thought no matter my Unicorn Dragon will leave you fearful of Rainbows assuming you survive MINION!" **_Kaos called,

A strange looking Dragon with feathered wings and a horn and an odd tail appeared she unleashed a blast of rainbow at them Kiro however managed to grab it and redirect it back at the Dragon she let out a scream before shaking her head and unleashing a bunch of Tornados that threw the group back,

Maji and Shinzo unleashed a few fire balls at it the Unicorn Dragon deflected them with a another Tornado,

"Here come the rainbows!" Raian yelled as they were hit with another blast of color Kaos laughing over their heads,

"I am not getting killed by a rainbow!" Takeshi growled, "_**Thundera**_!" he shouted hitting the Dragon managing to stun it he quickly rushed forward with a sliding Dash then landed a few combos on it,

"_**Pearl**_!" Amei and Kiro shouted together hitting the Dragon and hitting on it's side,

"_**Chain Rave**_!" Ven yelled hitting the Dragon as it recovered Kiro quickly appeared behind her and sent a kick into her side before blasting her with the strongest Shine Cannon he could muster,

"_**GAHHH You bested my unicorn Dragon What you don't like rainbows?!" **_Kaos barked,

"Not when they're being used as ammo now go home!" Kiro barked back,

"_**Peh fat chance prepare yourselves for the Super Evil Death Twisters of Ultra DOOOOOOM!" **_

"Doomy Dooms of Doom much?" Kiro grumbled as he jumped away from a tornado that was awfully close to him, "_**Shine Cannon**_!" he shouted managing to break one, "Alright!"

"That's the way Kiro!" Ven stated, "Alright _**Photon Rush!" **_He shouted zipping into a couple of Tornadoes breaking them apart.

"_**Star Shower!" **_Oswald shouted spinning and doing a bunch of stars that broke a bunch more.

"_**Blade Burst!" **_Xiara shouted causing a massive light to glow around her Keyblade making it become large she then sent out several crescent shapped energies that mowed the rest of the Tornadoes.

Kaos gasped"_**IMPOSSIBLE you broke through my Super-evil-Twisters-of-ultra-doom however I'll leave my evil Wind Turtle to deal with you your heads will be spinning!" **_

Kiro was suddenly rammed into the side by a spinning projectile it was some weird wind turtle who spun again this time hitting Ven even cutting him a little,

"Cura!" Amei shouted as the boys got up,

"We need to stop him!" Kiro stated,

"Yeah I know," Kiro gripped,

"I know something STOPZA!" Takeshi yelled holding the turtle in place even though he was silhouette monster he had a look of horror on his face as the group unleashed a barrage of spells on it killing it instantly,

"_**You Cheaters no matter you won't prosper against my strongest Wind Spell The Even Deadlier Death Typhoons of SUPER ULTRA DOOOOOOMMM!" **_Kaos stated laughing,

"You come up with that yourself?" Raian asked as a massive bursts of wind surged forward the group looked up and saw Tornados that they were certain could be seen for miles.

"We can't let that thing near the town!" Amei stated,

"THE TOWN WHAT ABOUT US?!" Raian screamed,

"I've got a crazy Idea it just might work but in case it doesn't…." Ven replied looking nervous he gulped but didn't say anything more diving into the spell's epicenter, "MULTIVORTEX!" he shouted screaming the wind and light shone greatly and managed to clear the spell away Ven hit the ground dizzy.

"You okay?" Kiro asked rushing over,

"_**GAHHHHH IMPOSSIBLE YOU BEAT MY MOST POWERFUL WIND SPELL Fine seal the Dream Rift see if I care!" **_he stated disappearing.

Kiro saw the machine however before he could seal it he heard a voice, "Kiro!" he turned to see it was Max,

"Max what's up?" Kiro asked as Max caught his breath,

"It's Mortimer he's teamed up with the Mad Doctor and Pete!" Max blurted,

"What?! When?!" Kiro asked,

"Probably before just now while we were fighting off that idiot Kaos do you know if they're on their way here?" Takeshi asked,

"Yeah there are and that's not even the worse part!" Max stated.

"HEEELLLLPP!" came the combined and frightened voices of Ortensia and Minnie.

"They didn't!" Kiro snarled. "Let them go Pete!" he stated shouting spinning around until he was finally face to face with a large machine at the controls was a man in a lab coat.

"The Mad Doctor?!" Oswald stated,

"You know him?" Raian asked.

"Yeah I do, he's been messing with me and Mickey for ages! Once he switched Mickey's brain with a monster named Julius that he created!" Oswald stated,

"Sounds nasty how'd they switch back?" Takeshi asked,

"It wasn't easy." Oswald muttered,

"And after that I was banished." The Mad Doctor stated with a growl, "But the jokes now on you! We're going to use this power to revive Maleficent!"

"Maleficent!" the group shouted in shock, remembering everything that Witch put them Kaen too through especially Takeshi, who growled summoning his Keyblade,

"If you think we're letting you bring that witch back you've got another thing coming!" he stated,

"Yeah!" Kiro agreed,

"Very well then prepare for a crushing defeat!" the Mad Doctor declared as the Robot slammed a giant fist towards them everyone yelped and dodged,

"_**SPARKAGA!" **_Amei shouted the Crystals hitting, the machine and getting dangerously close to the Queen and Ortensia, "Oops." She muttered,

"We need to be careful not to hit Ortensia and Queen Minnie, let's free em first." Kiro stated,

"Right, you ready?" Takeshi asked,

"Yeah!" they raced forward and unleashed a Dark Aura and Sun blazer at the robots legs making it stumble but it merely sent out a massive shock wave that shocked them both Kiro rolled out of the way of another punch while Takeshi was fine where he was and landed a good hit on the fist with an Artic Knife attack,

"PHOTON RUSH!" Ven shouted aiming a few hits at Mortimer and Pete who countered sending him off the platform Oswald managed to get to the cell Minnie and Ortensia were trapped in but he was quickly knocked off.

"Max if you know anyone who can help go get them!" Xiara shouted,

"Okay." He stated running off Kiro quickly free-flowed up the cell and tried to open it only to be grabbed and slammed into the ground,

"Stupid robot!" Kiro growled as he cast Cure on himself quickly dodging a bunch of lasers that shot out next Kiro had to cartwheel even dodge one, "_**Reflect!" **_Kiro shouted managing to hit the Robot a bit with his lasers,

"COLD SHOWER!" Amei shouted aiming the spell at knee joint of the Robot then shooting a few magic bullets at the knee where she hit causing it to slump down.

"Way to go Amei we have a way to smash that thing now!" Raian stated,

"This is taking too long and beating up Frozen joints is just going to take longer!" Xiara argued,

"We don't have a choice they have hostages!" Raian argued but Xiara and Shinzo rushed forward, "Hey!"

"_**Draco Rush!" **_Xiara shouted rushing at the giant Robot with blades hacking and slashing away at it Kiro gasped when he saw fire begin to accumulate and race towards Minnie and Ortensia.

"Are you crazy, STOP!" Kiro screamed quickly jumping above them and standing between the Prison holding the two, "_**Bubble Block!" **_he shouted trying to stop the attack but the power was immense he could feel the heat getting through, "Oswald Ven help I can't hold this off much longer!" he yelled the two were already on it.

Smashing it open they quickly grabbed them and got them to safety however before Kiro could get away he was engulfed by the attack.

"Oh no! Kiro!" Minnie yelled,

"KIRO!" the others yelled Kiro screamed covered in burns as he hit the ground out cold,

"Xiara what you done!?" Ven yelled,

"HA one down six to go!" Pete gloated,

"Make that seven!" Max's voice suddenly called riding on a shield he sliced through the arms of the robot thanks to his blade he spun around then rammed into Robot knocking it over,

"Sweet I got this!" Ven stated rushing forward, "_**Multivortex!" **_he stated creating a powerful storm of stars light and wind that struck the Robot and sent it flying Kiro woke up at this point as Amei cast Curaza.

"Are you okay?" she asked,

"Yeah I'm okay." Kiro replied getting up before turning on Xiara, "Dude what the heck you almost burnt them to a crisp!"

"Them to a crisp you're the one who got Flambéd Kiro!" Takeshi pointed out, "I told you she couldn't come with us!"

"You still need me." Xiara pointed out,

"Yeah we do but I want us to be friends to if you're going to be a part of this team you can't risks like that!" Kiro stated,

"Yeah because honestly next stunt like that you pull and I'll turn you into a frog!" Amei growled,

Xiara raised an eyebrow she didn't believe Amei's threat but she wasn't going to mock it or call it a bluff either, "Can she do that?"

"OH YEAH!" the others replied,

"Anyway what's done is done everyone's alright and those doofus' are gone." Kiro replied, "Thanks to Max so where'd you get the cool sword and shield?" Kiro asked,

"Professor Ludwig Von Drake." Max replied simply "He's an inventor when I told him what happened he gave them to me and told them good luck."

"Awesome we'll have to visit sometime, but right now we've gotta get going there's a whole lot of Dream Rifts to seal still." He replied, as the group left,

"Hey wait up!" Max stated,

"You want to come with us Max?" Kiro asked,

"Of course I do I've been wanting to do this for some time saving the world dodging danger!" Max replied,

"You'll get plenty of that believe and there's an awful lot of running involved." Raian replied,

"If not towards the bad guys it's away from them." Oswald added,

"Oswald!" Ortensia called they held hands for a moment, "Be careful." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek making him sigh his ears turning heart shaped,

**E-H E-H E-H**

A lone figure fought of the Heartless he raced forward hacking and slashing through the Neo Shadows he finally got the last one when he managed to sigh he opened a locket and looked at it the boy was about seventeen he had spiky hair around his head and bangs but in the back it straightened out and became long like an erratic Mullet the most interesting part about it was that one side of his hair was Crimson red with black edges the other side was blonde with brown.

he wore a red V-neck Shirt and black pants he also had a black vest that had a few silver pockets with gold zippers on them he dismissed his weapon and sighed, a figure appeared behind him it was the man Sora had seen before in Radiant Garden. "Xanorxhet." He muttered, "You're here to give me the same offer aren't you?" he asked,

"I know you don't agree with our methods Gaian but what will you do if your own efforts aren't enough to save them time is running out only by finding the Dream Walker will your friends be saved." He stated disappearing. On the picture was a girl with brown hair smiling and laughing wearing a white shirt and pink shirt Gaian was in the picture as well but he was giving a thirteen year old boy with long hair blonde with crimson tips a noogie while the other boy tried to escape it was good hearted horse play but right now the memory filled Gaian with sadness,

"Hikaru, Arissia I will find you just hang on."

* * *

**Haru Haru Interview KH02-Professor Ludwig Von Drake:  
** Invention Theft  


Haru smiled, "Hello everyone Welcome to Haru Haru Dangerous interview!"

"Yes welcome indeed!" Called a voice,

"Looks like our guest needs little to no introduction." Reborn replied as the platform came down to reveal a duck in a white jacket with a pink shit red vest and black tie with some hair and glasses.

"Hello everyone Professor Lud Wig Von Drake here!" he called as the platform landed,

"Hello Professor," Haru replied, "What kind of inventions do you have to show us today."

"I'm glad you asked." Von Drake replied, "First off my patented skating board." He stated as Max's shield appeared on screen, "So hardy it doubles as a shield, and it has a unique grease that lets the user skid around like they're on a skate board and the grease is environment friendly."

"That's so cool!" Haru stated, "What about his sword?" she asked,

"Ooh that's a fun one!" Von Drake stated then whispered to the Audience, "It also has a touch of magic." "All Max has to do is call an element and the blade will take on that element which is what he used to slice through that Mad Doctor's robot's arms like butter!"

"Hmm." Reborn replied writing this down "interesting the Vongola would definitely benefit from this as well as these." He replied putting a stack of papers on a small helicopter much to the chagrin of Von Drake.

"THOSE ARE MINE!" Von Drake chasing the helicopter "you sneaky little baby how dare you steal my designs!" he stated running around the stage,

Haru looked a little shocked as he ran around "Uh well…..See you again!" she waved.

* * *

_**Special attacks and spells**_

Amei-**Gravity hold: **_a combination of Gravity and Shield holds the users and their allies in place in the event of an attack that would cause them to fly up or be thrown across the field_

Xiara-**Blade Burst: **_a Command Style similar to Blade Charge except the user not only attacks foes with this great power but can throw energy bursts at their foes_

* * *

**Max Goof: **_Goofy's son and an avid skate border which comes in handy for his fighting style he's agreed to join Kiro on his quest _**(Goof Troop 1992)**

**Ortensia: **_Oswald's Girl friend the two are fond of each other so she's a little worried about them nevertheless she's ready to help out Disney town and Queen Minnie _**(The Banker's Daughter 1927/Epic Mickey 2010)**

**Mortimer Mouse: **_A Rival of King Mickey's who still vies for Minnie's affections even now much to her frustration however losing to Kiro hit a sore spot in his pride to the point that he's now joined up with Pete who managed to recruit the Mad Doctor _**(Mickey's Rival 1936)**

**The Mad Doctor: **_A Mad Scientist who once switched King Mickey's brain with a Monster name Julius interestingly Sora and Riku fought his Monster in the Dream Traverse town even though Disney Town was never taken by the Heartless he's now teamed up with Pete to revive Maleficent _**(The Mad Doctor 1933)**

**Professor Ludwig Von Drake: **_an inventor who lives in Disney Town he gave Max his weapons which he's now using to help Kiro on his quest _**(Wonderful World of Color 1961)**

* * *

_**I don't know how I feel about this chapter if fought with me especially the Parts with Ludwig fought with me they out right refused to be written hopefully I'll be a bit more inspired next time**_

_Kiro and Co arrive in a new world where they meet the Dinosaucers trying to rescue some dinosaur eggs that could very well be hatchable however complications arise will they be able to save the eggs? _

**_Next time: _**_An Egg-Citing adventure!_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	6. An Egg-cellent Adventure!

_**Alright here's the next chapter of Birth by Fracture this world is a request by Fossil Dynamite**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

The Festival of a Million Dreams is where we find Kiro and friends however Kiro had to face off against Mortimer Mouse in race after which he was banished when he tried to make advances on the queen after the group had dealt with Kaos They found that Mortimer had teamed up with the Pete and the Mad Doctor Xiara had done a risky move during the fight injuring Kiro will this Ice queen learn Team Work what will Maleficent be revived

_**An Egg-Celent Adventure**_

The Group had appeared on a lush grassy world though from the gummiship it had a couple of large Tarpits on it and volcanoes as well Kiro looked around and whistled at the place he then saw a familiar glow, "The Dream Rift!" he stated rushing over however instantly he was attacked by a large dark green Tree with Mallet like hands, "Kaos!"

"Again we already dealt with him." Xiara stated as they rushed up, "I can't believe we have to do this again!" she growled,

"_**Believe it missy! For now I Kaos will get the Dream Rift while my evil Tree turns you to mash goop!" **_He stated laughing the group had to dodge a few smashes at one point he belched out a seed that exploded on Raian and started to Drain his energy however he quickly used his Phoenix blade to get rid of the weeds tying him up,

"_**Galian Dream!" **_Kiro shouted changing into his new form he quickly summoned his own Phoenix blade and rushed at the monster hacking and slashing it with a Fire Storm command style he quickly changed back before he could lose too much energy and blasted him with a flash bomb ending the monster

"_**Stupid Trees I hate Trees but now prepare yourselves as I Kaos summon my Unbeatable Deadly Life Spell of death! No I will laugh evilly while you lose your lives ha ha ha ha!" **_

Red bugs appeared all around them Beo quickly backed away and killed one destroying the spell.

"Good boy!" Takeshi stated "Quick get the red bugs they'll cancel out the spell!"

Speedy struck one with a gust of wind knocking it up for Ven to finish off they were suddenly surrounded by orbs but Max rushed forward on his shield and knocked it out making the circle pop,

"Nice one Max!" Kiro stated,

More came this time but this time they made more of a pattern, "Let's split up and take em out!" Takeshi called they rushed forward and destroyed the remaining bugs, "Who's laughing now Kaos?"

"_**So you can dodge a few things you can see big deal well Keybladers let's see how you fair against things you can't MINIION!" **_He called summoning a green silhouette of a ninja elf.

"This might be tough." Kiro muttered,

The Elf took off at blinding speed hitting them a few times leaving a few cuts one of which on Kiro's cheek was starting to bleed "We need to match her or we'll be cut to ribbons!"

"She's not the only one with Speed _**FEVER PITCH!" **_Ven yelled racing against her hitting a few hits their weapons went back and forth really, really fast he managed to push her back where Shinzo blasted her in the back with fire,

"_**Aerial Slam!" **_Xiara yelled finishing the elf.

"_**Ha like I care because now Keybladers you've subjected yourselves to something even more deadly I summon my TOTALLY UNBEATABLE LIFE SPELL OF ULTIMATE DEATH!"**_

"The name kind of contradicts itself don't you think?" Kiro asked however Oswald tapped his shoulder pointing to a furry of red wolves rushing forward Ven still in Fever pitch however managed to take them out but he was out as a bunch of orbs without red leads appeared making a swirl star shape,

"Jump to a safe place!" Max shouted the group managed to get over the star then move as it disappeared the same ring maze from before came only this time it had no red leads to destroy it with the group had to navigate their way around it Kiro hunched over to catch his breath,

"Whew." He muttered,

"It's not over yet!" Ven stated he saw the red snail at the end of the swirl that was now forming however and took it out with a blizzard spell,

"Sweet!" Oswald stated,

"_**EEHHH totally beat my unbeatable life spell of Ultimate death!" **_

"I guess you'll have to change the name to a somewhat beatable life spell of not so ultimate death." Xiara stated as the others chuckled behind her.

"_**GAH UN BUP NEVER MIND Forget what I said who what where how you, you dare use blind luck against me?" **_Kaos spat,

"You're just as bad at lying as you are at spell casting." Xiara noted making Kiro and the others burst out into laughter,

"_**GAAAHHH SHUT IT! Does no respect the traditional Hero, villain relationship anymore?! Well forget you cause your luck just ran out! I summon my evil Leaf Dragon MINIOOOON!" **_

As Kaos stated a leaf Dragon appeared it rushed forward only for Kiro to hit it back, blasting bursts of Sunlight Kiro had to catch them and throw them back at the Dragon when it saw that it's sun breath wasn't working he suddenly brought up a bunch of Watermeleons which surprised the group when they exploded.

"_**Firaza!"**_Takeshi shouted hitting the Dragon and hitting it hard it slowed to a crawl now but Kiro finished it with a Blizzaza spell finishing it off.

"_**Bah I may have underestimated you it would seem but now I summoned my most powerful and evil life spell so powerful I dare not speak it's name! I summon- Curious well tough Kumquats BEHOLD!"**_

This time the spell was erractic the group had to dodge and deflect attacks the latter being difficult Kiro had to use Refleza to come to Oswald and Takeshi's aid when they were hit by one of the bubbles, "Don't touch the bubbles they'll stun you!" he shouted Kiro however jumped into the air,

"_**Star Spinner!" **_Kiro shouted jumping up and spinning like a top hitting as many of the bubbles as he could until they finally gave out he fell down a little dizzy, "Still working on that attack."

"_**Fine then seal the Dream Rift you'll never get to seal them all so you'd better watch your back because I'll be watching it too unless you're coming towards me then I'll be watching your front regardless watch yourselves you haven't seen the last of me!" **_Kaos stated disappearing,

"Man that was a hassle." Kiro stated turning around to his surprise he saw a bunch of Anthro Dinosaurs in uniforms, "Whoa! Who are you guys!"

"We were just about to ask you the same thing." the Allosaurus replied he was wearing blue and teal armor and a teal helmet with brown skin

_Two Volcanoes then two Lava pits appear bubbling the smoke from them creates the worlds name which hardens to stone before glowing and changing them into a more space age like appearance green with a chrome edge the a Dinosaur head on the E of the name roars  
_**[Earth's Junction]**

"It's really quite simple" said Genghis Rex a Tyrannosaurus who himself was wearing orange and purple armor with blue shoulder pads. He paced around telling this to his two Hench men; Ankylo an Ankylosaurus who wore grey armor and had red skin and had a resemblance to either a warthog or a porcupine then there was Quackpot who was a Hadrosaurus he also had red skin and blue and grey armor. "All you have to do is go to the Lab get the Pteranodon Eggs and bring them back here." He stated before turning on Ankylo, "ALL RIGHT?!" he stated,

"Sure…_snort _I, I can do that!" Ankylo assured nervously,

"You better not make any mistakes either of you!" Genghis Rex warned, "If these eggs are hatchable I want them in one piece!"

"But why?" Ankylo asked "They're only earth Dino eggs and they'll only hatch brainless earth Dinosaurs."

Listening from the other room was a Pterodactyl with orange skin wearing a purple armor with a white scarf and a brown flying helmet with goggles, "Hmm Pteranodon Eggs those are cousins of mine!" he stated,

"We could train them as spies and as for brainless-_Anklyo_; you seem to get on okay!" Genghis Rex pointed out, "Well get going _**scramble**_!" he stated as they took off to go Terrible Dactyl took this opportunity to rush out,

"You're not going to let those two bird brains romp around on their own are you?" he asked Genghis Rex; Genghis Rex looked back at him

"I suppose this means you want to go too?" he asked,

"If they are indeed Pteranodon eggs then I'll know heh heh Egg-cactly what they're looking for!" he pointed out,

"Hmm very well I suppose you could be useful but I'll be coming later so there'd better not be any foul ups!" Genghis Rex replied as he raced off after Ankylo and Quakpot as he did a member of the Fragmented his mask a blue circle with a white line around it followed by black crossed his arms.

"Hmm if those eggs are still alive then Dream energy from the rift must be protecting them." He mused,

**E-H E-H E-H**

"Pteranodon eggs?"Kiro asked,

"Right we want to see if they're hatchable if they are we can take them back to our home world where they can live a better life." Said Teryx an Archaeopteryx she was pink with white feathers blue wings and magenta armor,

"How do you even know they're alive still?" Raian asked,

"With this" Dimetro a Dimetrodon replied he was green with a blue helmet and orange and dark teal armor he showed them a fork like device "This device will show us life force signals if there's any to pick up."

"That is so cool!" Kiro stated with a big green "Hey Allo why don't you let us help you?" Kiro asked,

"Uh the Dream Rift?" Xiara asked,

"Well get that later we know where it is now we should be okay this won't take long." Kiro assured her in a hushed tone.

"So what's the plan?" Kiro asked as two other kids joined him a blonde girl in a blue vest and pink and white shirt named Sara and a black haired boy with red and white jacket and a black shirt named David.

"They're holding the eggs in the veterinary science center, Teryx see if you can fly up and find it." Allo stated she nodded and took off revealing she had a long tail as she went,

"What is this veterinary science?" Dimetro asked,

"It's the science of animals and keeping them healthy." Ven explained.

"Animals? They have the Pterranodon eggs in with animals?" Dimetro asked.

"Well yes you see people who don't know about Dinosaucers don't know any better." Sara replied,

They heard flapping Kiro looked up to see that Teryx had returned "I found the center!" she stated as they took off after her.

In a different part of the area though not too far from the Dinosaucers the Tyrannos got out of their ship getting out fake trees to try and camouflage their ship key word _'trying' _Dawn who was watching sweat dropped, "An advanced civilization and no cloaking device for their ship? Sadly…."

"I don't think that's going to fool anyone." Terrible Dactyl stated he saw something off in the distance, "especially not Dinosaucers I should've guessed they'd be here."

"Dinosaucers? What do we do?" Ankylo asked,

"I guess we'll just have to find the eggs first let's go." Terrible Dactly replied flying off while Ankylo and Quackpot followed,

"So they're after the eggs as well as are these 'Dinosaucers' that'll make it more difficult the eggs must be intact if the Dream Energy is to be intact." He stated summoning several Nightmare Meowwows and Majiklapins along with a few Nightmare Camo Lizards and Snapper lizards. "Locate the eggs." He stated as they disappeared.

**E-H E-H E-H**

"This is the Veterinary science center here's the door but it has an alarm on it." Teryx stated,

"So now what?" Kiro asked,

"Yeah how do we turn it off?" David asked,

"I see the control Box up there!" Oswald stated they looked over up on the corner of the building's roof was a control box with a light on it green for armed,

"Betcha they use a remote control." Max stated,

"Which we don't have" Amei added,

"I could fly up there and turn it off." Teryx suggested,

"Use this it's a skeleton key." Dimetro replied handing her a device she flew up activated a blue lightsaber like key that turned off the alarm then returned down.

"Can I see that key?" Sara asked,

"Alright but don't lose it we'll need it to turn the Alarms back on when we leave." Teryx replied handing it to her as Sara checked it out the door opened and they were just about to enter when,

"Knock knock!" called a voice,

"Who's there?" Allo asked,

"Dinosaucers!"

"Dinosaucers who?" Allo asked again turning around and getting defensive as did Kiro and Co summoning their weapons,

"Dinosaucers came but they won't get to leave quack ha quackha quackha!" laughed Quackpot,

"Who are they?!" Kiro stated,

"Those are the Tyrannos!" David warned,

"Looks like they're after the eggs too!" Amei stated,

"Very funny but you'll have to get past us to get those eggs Tyrannos!" Allo declared,

"Us too!" Kiro stated he then turned to Allo, "You should go on ahead and get the eggs I think these guys are trying to suck up all our time."

"You sure?" Allo asked,

"He's right Allo Rex could be trying to get the eggs, right now go" Dimetro stated he nodded and entered the building,

Quackpot charged at Kiro who jumped away and landed a combo on him Anklyo had been blown back by Ven's aero attack they charged back but Kiro was quickly able to cartwheel away he was hit by a punch by Ankylo but Kiro landed another combo on him,

"_**Blizzard!" **_Amei shouted hitting them also freezing the ground a little making it hard for them to hold their ground but they managed to do so either way it didn't stop them from charging once more a Tail swipe sent Kiro skidding back however he used a counter raid to strike back,

"_**Fire!" **_Takeshi shouted burning Ankylo's but making him charge around knocking Oswald and Xiara down Kiro quickly doused the flames as Dimetro landed a hit,

Teryx flew up as Quack pot threw a flash grenade at her Kiro managed to control the light that came from it before re-summoning his Keyblade and charging forward however Quackpot pulled out a snout like device and sprayed Kiro with a purple gas that knocked him out,

"Kiro!" Raian shouted running over making sure that he didn't get hit by the gas grabbing Kiro and slicing the gadget in two making Quackpot back off, "Kiro, Kiro wake up!" he stated shaking him,

"Mmmm but I don't wanna go to school today." Kiro muttered in his sleep,

"Well he's not dead Amei quick we need an esuna spell!" Raian shouted,

"Okay!" she stated dodging a blast from Anklyo and casting slow on him skidding over she quickly cast Esuna waking up Kiro,

"Where am I?" Kiro asked he saw Quackpot coming back for more and rammed him with a sliding Dash, "_**Pearl!" **_Kiro shouted knocking him back a little,

"_**Thunder!" **_Amei shouted,

"QUAAAAAAAHHAHAHAK!" Quackpot shouted as he was zapped,

Ven and Max were fighting Ankylo who then sent out his Anklyo blaster to trap them, Speedy however managed to get through and send a big gust of wind knocking him back,

"Speedy!" Ven called the two combined freeing Ven and Max from the net the two began to zip around hitting Ankylo and Quackpot until they were too quick to see getting above them and slamming with a burst of light,

Max quickly rushed forward on his shield knocking them down, Teryx was able to take care of it after that trapping them with her energy net which she fired from the Manacles on her wrists.

"Alright!" Kiro cheered.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Allo looked around the room finding a door he felt good at his luck the first door he tried had the eggs in them however he suddenly heard some sort of sound behind him he turned shutting the case and blocking the case. "Who are you?" he asked,

"That is none of your concern." The man replied snapping his fingers making a strange Nightmare Dream eater appear it had a blue uniform with a blue feathered cap the feather being a dark red it had red eyes and white gloves and dark purple and green stripped socks and pointed red shoes the front of the jacket had a Nightmare insignia.

It pulled out a flute and began to play the music knocking out Allo into a deep sleep he grabbed the eggs and rushed out as the group was about to go in when the man knocked them down slamming the door to ensure it shut and it did causing the alarm to blair,

"The Fragmented!" Ven called,

"They've got the eggs!" Teryx stated,

"Go after him we'll find Allo and catch up!" Kiro stated the others nodded leaving him Oswald Sara and David,

"Sara quick the Skeleton key!" Oswald shouted,

"I don't have it I must have dropped it when we tripped!" she stated they began to look around for it,

"We've gotta find it before we're caught!" Kiro stated,

Terrible Dactyl watched he could see the Key they weren't anywhere near it, "If the human scientists come or that cloaked man gets away I'll never be able to ensure that my cousins are cared for properly!" he stated flying down he grabbed the key then turned around the four yelped and ducked as he dropped the key at Sara's hands.

"Another Tyranno?" Kiro asked,

"That was Terrible Dactyl!" David stated, "Why is he helping us?"

"Who cares?" Sara stated as they opened the door and rushed in at this point Ankylo and Quackpot got free and saw what Terrible Dactyl had done.

"QUAAACCK Terrible Dactyl that traitor QUAACK!"

"Quick let's get out of here _Snort_!" Ankylo stated running off before they got spotted, going to find Terrible Dactyl

Inside it wasn't long however before they saw the Pied Piper Nightmare Dream Eater block their way summoning a bunch more Nightmare Dream Eaters Chikye was looking a little dizzy too.

"That music must effect both Spirits and Nightmares!" he stated taking out a pair of ear plugs and placing them in Chikye's ears she shook her head of cobwebs and growled at the Nightmare,

"David Sara, go on ahead and find Allo! We'll handle this!" Oswald stated,

"You sure?" David asked,

"Don't we can handle this!" Kiro assured they ran off to find Allo as the Pied Piper blew into his pipe summoning a bunch of Snapper Lizards Kiro and Oswald quickly cut through them and landed a combo on the Boss who then began playing a tune that seemed to control Oswald, he turned and tried to strike Kiro with a combo.

"What are you doing!?" Kiro called hitting him with Pulse to block him he shook his head to shake the cobwebs,

"Huh Kiro?" Oswald asked,

"Yeah good you're back sound spells must block out the attack!" Kiro stated when the Pied Piper tried to play again Kiro cartwheeled out of the way and blasted it with a Firaza spell before rushing in for a Ars Arcanium he quickly finished up with a burst of light knocking the thing back,

"_**Star Shower**_!" Oswald shouted Spinning around and around as bursts of light that hit the Pied piper Kiro quickly threw a strike raid hitting it in the head it tried to send a wave of damaging music but Kiro blocked him and Oswald with a Reflega that sent the attack as energy back and damaged it the Dream Eater was stunned Kiro swept in doing a powerful combo that ended with an ice finisher,

"Alright Kiro!" Oswald stated as the Crimson grinned at his success, however the monster woke up letting out a roar and and summoning copies of itself.

"Something tells me the last thing we hear is the Sound of Music!" Oswald cringed,

Chikye however glowing got between them. "I remember now Chikye was glowing when me and Raian merged!" Kiro stated

"Wait are you saying?!" Oswald asked,

"You trust me?" Kiro asked,Oswald nodded Kiro grabbed his hand and focused, "_**Dream Drive!"**_

_Stars fly around Kiro and strike him to large ones hit his ears as Oswald's image appears in the back ground the light fades showing off a teal outfit and large black rabbit feet and ears Kiro jumps up spinning before jumping down with Oswald's head as the symbol for luck form which appears behind him_

Kiro had changed once again the tan had been replaced with teal the orange red now a cerulean blue the white parts of his outfit were soft regular yellow the belts he had were now black and his armor was blue, teal and wilver the black of Kiro's outfit was now white the symbols on his shoes were stars his left glove was now cerulean blue as well.

Kiro's head band itself was teal with yellow stars at the end of the tie offs his hair was now black and poking out from it were two long rabbit ears his shoes were now gone and replaced with black rabbit feet.

"This feels weird!" he muttered he saw a large burst of music shoot down towards him Kiro jumped back going a bit farther then he intended and screamed a little scaring himself he quickly rushed away from a few more blows he suddenly felt an epiphany of sorts and began to spin around,

"_**Star Shower!" **_Kiro shouted spinning around bursts of light when he was down he shot down one leg out hitting the Pied Piper in the gut he then spun around letting out a barrage of electric ice crystals.

"_**Freezing Carousel!" **_he shouted doing massive damage before rushing forward with Lucky star in hand hacking and slashing away at the Dream Eater and slamming hard on his head before using it's head as a spring board, "_**Icicle storm!" **_Kiro shouted the freezing icicles hitting the chest of the Dream Eater hard doing damage one even destroyed his flute rendering him helpless, with a mighty stab of his Keyblade Kiro stabbed the creature in the chest killing it he switched back splitting into his old self and Oswald.

"Whoo It's gonna take me a while to get used to that on the bright side I didn't pass out again." Kiro sighed,

"What a rush!" Oswald stated, "_Gasp_ hey we've gotta find Allo before someone shows up!"

"Right!" he stated they raced down the hall it became clear to Kiro that the alarm was still sounding but it suddenly stopped "Not good!"

"Allo, Allo wake up!" they heard Sara say they found them Allo was out cold on the floor where Kiro assumed the eggs were,

"Is he okay?" Kiro asked,

"He's asleep." David stated,

"We better hide him the alarm just turned off!" Kiro stated,

"You two check the upstairs I'll see about the Incubator." Oswald heard and yelped,

"I can turn Allo invisible with a spell but you two are going to have to talk whoever comes in here to leave." Kiro stated,

"Okay!" David stated Kiro quickly cast Vanish and hid to keep concentration Oswald hid as well.

Meanwhile Ven and the others had been fighting with Dawn who with a strange looking Soul eater that was like a Dragon wing but had white feathers with black membranes and a yellow eye hacked at Ven however Amei invisible thanks to vanish managed to pull a fast one on him.

"_**Theftza!" **_she shouted quickly snatching the incubator out of his hands, "I've got the eggs!"

"I'll take that QUACK!" Yelled Quackpot snatching it from her and running off, "Hurry Ankylo we've got to get these back to the ship!" he shouted however Dimetro was in front of them.

"Gotcha!" he stated, however the two managed to slip away from him,

"Quack no you don't!" Quackpot shouted,

"Yes I do!" Teryx stated coming down and snatching the incubator however Terrible Dactyl came and snatched them from her flying off with them.

"Guys get the eggs we'll handle him!" Ven shouted they nodded and rushed after Terrible Dactyl with the Tyrannos not to far behind,

"No!" Dawn growled, rushing after them only for Raian to attack him.

"_**Zone Strike!" **_Raian shouted knocking him into a nearby tree, "You're not going anywhere!" he shouted,

**E-H E-H E-H**

Back with Kiro and the others a lady with brown hair in a bun a pink shirt and dark skirt with glasses turned on the light.

"What is going on in here?!" she asked,

"Someone's stolen the Pteradon eggs!" Sara stated, confirmed by the now empty table,

"They went that way!" David stated Sara nodding,

"Oh no!" the Scientist exclaimed "You two stay here and I'll deal with you later!" she stated running out and with that Kiro made Allo visible again just as he came too.

"What happened?" Allo asked,

"A bad guy from a group called the Fragmented stole the eggs he has them now!" Kiro quickly explained,

"And Doctor Cameron almost had you!" David added,

"We've got to get those eggs back let's go!" Allo stated they rushed to the door when it was clear they got out as the others came out to see them.

"We managed to get the eggs back from that Fragmented guy and scare him off." Ven stated,

"Who by the way went after the Dream Rift when he saw it it's closed now you're welcome and I was right!" Xiara stated,

"Thanks." Kiro replied sweat dropping and hanging his head he definitely caught the idiot ball on that one.

"Terrible Dactyl has the eggs now." Teryx stated,

"And that's not all the bad news look!" Dimetro stated pointing a small ship with a scary dino like face on it mostly orange landed not too far from them out came Genghis Rex who looked around an smiled at the silence,

"All is quiet that's a good sign I think." He replied however he spoke to soon,

"QUAAAK Come back, here you thiefasaurus!" Quackpot yelled Genghis Red instantly turned his head towards Ankylo and Quackpot chasing Terrible Dactyl in the air with the incubator he watched them chase him back and forth a couple of times before blinking,

"Terrible Dactyl, Quackpot Ankylo?!" he asked blinking he suddenly saw the Dinosaucers and the secret scouts along with several others he didn't recognize pass by him.

"You'll pay for this Genghis Rex!" Dimetro stated Teryx swooped over his head making him duck she turned back for a second as he looked up at her.

"Don't try and stop me Genghis Rex!" she stated flying off.

"Come back here you Eggnappers!" David shouted as he ran up Genghis's back and jumped off his head this was followed by Sara, Ven, Xiara, Amei, Max, Raian, Kiro and Takeshi.

Genghis Rex then suddenly felt to large rabbit feet jump off his head as Oswald brought the rear of the pursuing group he groaned he then growled getting up,

"Somebody needs to take charge here and I think it's gonna be ME!" he snapped running after them.

Terrible Dactyl had hidden himself in a tree holding the Incubator. "I think he went this way!" he heard Allo call at the bottom of the tree both Tyrannos and Dinosaucers met up at the bottom of the tree.

"Give us those Pteranodon Eggs!" Allo shouted,

"Never we need them!" Ghengis Red snapped,

"For what Slaves?" Sara accused.

"Well what would you do with them?!" Rex asked,

"Take them back to Reptilion and put them in Nursery school where they'll have a chance to learn!" Allo replied,

Terrible Dactyl seemed to like that idea a lot. "Nursery school would you like that little cousins?" he asked,

"Over here!" came Dr. Cameron's voice everyone hid as she came close to where they just were, "I heard voices by the Oak Tree." She looked around and sighed, "I guess I was wrong come on we've got to report the theft of the Pteranodon eggs!" she stated they left leaving the coast clear.

"Look!" Raian shouted he saw Terrible Dactyl fly off.

"Follow him I want those Eggs!" Rex shouted,

"No such luck!" Allo stated, "Teryx go!" he shouted she flew off after him,

"We'll help too!" Kiro stated as he and Takeshi got on their Star Flyers and raced after him.

"Quaaack luck is what you make it Dinosaucers!" Quackpot stated pulling out another one of the gadgets he used on Kiro earlier to spray the pink gas, however Dimetro and Amei were ready Dimetro had a small but powerful fan while Amei cast Aero they blew the gas back towards them.

"And yours just ran out!" Dimetro stated the Tyrannos panicked getting stuck before the gas took effect knocking them out to dreamland.

Terrible Dactyl had gone back to the Veterinary center and looked after the eggs,

"You'll be well cared for on Reptlion the Dinosaucers will see that you get there safely." He told them he gasped when he saw Teryx enter the room.

"Give me the eggs Terrible Dactyl." She demanded,

"Only if you promise they'll be taken to Reptilion and put into Nursery school." He replied at this point the others came first entering the room being Allo.

"I promise if any of the eggs are hatchable." Allo replied.

Dimetro scanned them with his device, one by one they showed strong readings until the seventh egg, "Well seven of the little critters are hatchable but I'm not sure about the last one." He replied.

"Maybe all it needs is some tender love and care." Sara suggested Allo placed the eighth egg into Terrible Dactyl's hand,

"Here Terrible Dactyl you'd better get used to being an Unclesaurus." Allo told him in his hands the egg shook and to everyone's relief and amazement it hatched, it let out a bunch of screeches seeing Terrible Dactyl.

"Terrible Dactyl it thinks you're it's mother!" Sara stated,

"Nonsense!" he stated before leaving however he turned back, "And thank you all." He stated, when he left the other eggs had hatched all screeching.

"Well we'd better get back to the Lava dome before were discovered." Allo stated "Do you need a ride."

"Don't worry we can handle ourselves." Kiro assured,

"Consider yourselves honorary Secret scouts I hope we can meet again." Allo stated giving them all a medal.

"Thanks Allo!" Kiro stated happily they quickly said their goodbyes and left on the ship Xiara seemd quiet.

"I have never seen something that before amazing." Xiara stated,

"So you do have a heart?" Takeshi joked Xiara glared at him before turning away and crossing her arms.

"That's a better question for Terrible Dactyl he's supposed to be a Tyranno isn't he?" she asked.

"Well I guess he had a soft spot for those eggs." Ven replied, "I think he thought of them as Cousins maybe even little brothers."

"Everyone has good and evil in them Xiara it's just a matter of what's strong enough to bring which side out and you decide which path you want to follow it's up to you whether you change or not." Kiro added.

Xiara smiled and nodded back in Earth's Junction the Tyrannos woke up Genghis Rex was furious, "YOU MORONADONS YOU LET ALLO GET THE EGGS!" he shouted bopping them on the heads.

"Us it was Terrible Dactyl!" Ankylo defended in the time it took them to get back to the ship and undo the 'disguise' they placed over the ship Genghis Rex had a chance to cool off even thinking about why Terrible Dactyl helped the Dinosaucers.

"You're gonna punish Terrible Dactyl right are ya are ya?" Quackpot asked,

"No I don't think so a Pterodactyl's gotta do what a Pterodactyl's gotta do." He replied Terrible Dactyl was flying with his cousin past the moon he'd take the little on to Reptlion in a while and began singing a lullaby.

* * *

**Haru Haru Interview KH03-Kiro:  
**My Life as a Keyblader

Haru Smiled "Welcome to Haru Haru interview Dangerous todays guest is a Keyblader very cool!" she squeed.

"He's also got a lot to learn so here he is." Reborn added as Kiro came down on the platform.

"Hey guys!" he waved before turning to Haru. "So this is an interview Haru what would you like to know?"

"Could you tell us a bit about your adventures?" Haru asked,

"Sure but there's a lot to choose from but to sum it I've been to the Underworld fought Dragons battled Eidolons met other legendary heroes and plenty of infamous villains like Black Beard recently I saw a bunch of Pteranodon eggs hatch." Kiro replied,

"Wow so many exciting Adventures and plenty of Danger!" Haru stated,

"Yeah plenty of hard times too I'd like to forget but I find you toughen up pretty quick other than that…" Kiro sighed,

"So Kiro would you say that by now you could face any opponent?" Reborn asked,

"Uhhh." Kiro replied getting nervous, "What do you mean?"

"HAGI!" Haru yelped.

Suddenly Hibari appeared looking at him, "Thanks for inviting me Baby."

"No problem." Reborn replied,

"So are going to fight or what?" Hibari asked Kiro sweating beads the poor Crimson screamed and ran away Hibari chased after him,

"Uh oh looks like Kiro's in a bit of a jam." Haru stated,

"AHHHHHH!" Kiro screamed now in his armor ran in the other direction of the stage Hibari following,

"Anyway see you again." Haru stated nervously.

"I DON'T WANNA FIGHT!" Kiro screamed.

* * *

_**Keyblades Obtained**_

Kiro_**-**_**Dyno-mite Strike:**_Strength: +13 Magic: +14_

Ability_**-**_**Defensive Back-up:**_Regen is activated when the user's HP is low._

_**Appearance:**__The rainguard is an allosaurus' head, specifically the head of the leader of the Dinosaucers, Allo, with his pale green helmet on. The handguard in appearance is made to look like the transportation shuttle of the Dinosaucers, while the handle of the blade was made out of genuine black leather, like the steering rod of the shuttle. The shaft jutting out of the helmet was a thin, long rod of metal in a pale green color that only ends up on the tip of the Keyblade. The tip was comprised to look like the badge found on the uniforms of the Dinosaucers, but with three white spikes sticking out on one side, while the other had the roaring head of the serpent-like dragon making up the 'D' extended outwards to form the Keyblade's teeth. Lastly, the pommel was of the shuttle's thrusters with a chain of flames hanging down and connecting with the keychain, which was also the Dinosaucers' badge but ended off in a five-pointed__star._

Xiara- **Jurassic Valor: **_Strength +15 Magic +18_

Ability-**Offensive Strike: **_Bezerk is activated when the User's HP is low_

_**Appearance: **__The rainguard is Terrible Dactyl's head with his wings stretching out to form the handguard in a circular formation. The handle is orange-colored as his tail and a bit on the thick side. The shaft is long and white as snow with the small sense of being made of fabric, the tip of the blade curling up to form the Keyblade's teeth to look like a thick ball of cloth, which is based on the scarf around Terrible Dactyl's neck. The pommel is a orange-shaped sphere being clipped to a chain made to resemble Terrible Dactyl's tail which the diamond-tipped of his tail is attached to the keychain, which is the pteranodon egg they saved from the bad guys but with a red-colored heart in its center and a pair of black bat-like wings._

* * *

_**Special attacks and Spells**_

Kiro (Luck Form)-**Freezing Carousel: **_A combination of Star Shower and Crystal Arrow the user spins really fast shooting out electrified ice crystals of different colors striking foes and stunning them it also does massive damage_

* * *

_**Dream Eaters**_

**Pied Piper: **_A Large Nightmare Heartless that was seen in Earth's Junction it put Allo to sleep and had the power to control other Dream Eaters as well as hypnotize its foes however Kiro and his new lucky Drive handled it and ended it's music career_

* * *

_**Dream Drives**_

**Lucky Dream( Kiro+ Oswald): **_In this form Kiro's magic gets a small boost and his attack gets lowered a tad in return however Kiro becomes very quick and agile he is also very lucky he can use all of Oswald's special spinning moves and jumping ablilties_

* * *

_**Dream Links**_

Ven+Speedy(Wind Critter)-**Light speed: **_The two attacks strike foes over and over getting faster and faster until they're so fast they can't be seen that's when the finisher is used at it's most swift and powerful causing a massive burst of light_

* * *

**Allo: **_An Allosaurus; The leader of the Dinosaucers calm collected and serious he leads the others in their missions this time to rescue a bunch of Pteradon eggs and take them to their home world where'd they'd have a better life _**(Dinosaucers 1987)**

**Teryx: **_An_ _Archaeopteryx the female flyer of the Dinosaucers like the others she came to rescue the Pteradon eggs she helped the group to get in by shutting off the alarm _**(Dinosaucers 1987)**

**Dimetro: **_A Dimetrodon and Allo's assistant and the scientist of the group his skeleton Key helped to bypass the alarms and with help from Amei's spell use the sleeping gas the Tyrannos used against them he also had a device to tell if the eggs were hatchable or not_**(Dinosaucers 1987)**

**Sara: **_One of the secret scouts often telling the Dinosaucers things about earth they don't know she helped the eighth egg hatch by suggesting it needed love in Terrible Dactyl's hands the egg hatched _**(Dinosaucers 1987)**

**David: **_One of the secret Scouts like Sara although prone to recklessness with act first think later tactics however he was a big help to rescuing the eggs and getting them to Reptilion _**(Dinosaucers 1987)**

**Dr. Cameron: **_A scientist who was studying the eggs when they were stolen by the Fragmented and couldn't find out what truly happened she had to report the theft _**(Dinosaucers 1987)**

**Genghis Rex: **_A Tyrannosaurus Rex and the leader of a group of evil Dinosaurs called Tyrannos he tried to steal the eggs with the possibility of making them soldiers or slaves to his cause however despite their loss he decided not to punish Terrible Dactyl for his betrayal _**(Dinosaucers 1987)**

**Quackpot: **_A member of the Tyrannos he is a_ _Hadrosaurus he seems to be able to whip up a few crazy gadgets to use in battle this time a sleeping gas sprayer although it ended up being used against him _**(Dinosaucers 1987)**

**Ankylo: **_A Member of the Tyrannos he is an Ankylosaurus he teamed up with Quackpot to ambush the Dinosaucers and steal the eggs he was thwarted by Kiro and co working with the Dinosaucers however not only did Terrible Dactyl betray them but a Member of the Fragmented Dawn interfered _**(Dinosaucers 1897)**

**Terrible Dactyl: **_A member of the Tyrannos a Pterodactyl and the flyer of their group however he had a soft spot for the eggs as they would supposedly have Pteranodons cousins of his so he betrayed them and helped the Dinosaucers get them to Reptilion instead _**(Dinosaucers 1987)**

**Dawn: **_A Member of the Fragmented he tried to steal the eggs for his group thinking that they had Dream energy something the Fragmented want but for what purpose? _**(Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Fracture 2013)**

* * *

_Sora and Co meet a Chameleon with no name though later he adopts the name Rango when they arrive in the town of Dirt which is suffering a drought and their water supply is stolen can they save the town?_

_**Next time: **__High Dry and Dirt-y_

_**Special thanks to Fossil Dynamite for helping me out with this chapter and designing the Keyblades **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
